The Crossroads of Destiny Book Two: War
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Hordak and King Hiss go to war, the Heroic Warriors, Great Rebellion and Evil Warriors get caught in the heart of it! Please R&R!
1. Notes

Historian's Note: This story takes place following the ending of the original Filmation "Masters of the Universe" cartoon (about one week following the final episode - "The Cold Zone"); and a few days after first five episodes of "She-Ra, Princess of Power" post "Secrets of the Sword."

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on many of the Masters of the Universe mini-comics, often times being totally new versions of the stories featured there. All characters featured in this story are the property of those that created them. This story is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.

Note: This is a sequeal to "Masters of the Universe: The Crossroads of Destiny - Book One: Honor". For better understanding, it is best if you read it before continuing this. If you did not, here is a run down of what has happened.

Skeletor released King Hiss, Tung Lashor, and Rattlor, all three warriors of the Snake Men, who were trapped in a timeless void 1,000 years ago by the Council of Elders After a confrontation with Beast-Man, Teela was left wounded Escapees from Hordak, Snout Spout and Extendar arrived on Eternia and joined the Heroic Warriors. After stealing a number of ancient books (and injuring a soldier in the process) King Hiss unlocked the location of the Great Towers of Eternia. He released the towers, leading to a three-way battle between the Heroic Warriors, the Evil Warriors/Snake Men, and the Horde During this battle, He-Man was locked in a dangerous battle with Skeletor. Teela, though still hurt, was sent to give He-Man important information regarding the secret of the Towers. Just as this secret was revealed, Skeletor unleashed a death-shot to her. He-Man was unable to help her, as he claimed the power of the Great Towers, becoming their protector and banishing Skeletor, Hordak, and King Hiss away When He-Man was finally able to reach Teela, he was too late. She was dead. 

That's only the basics, though. You really should go read the first book.


	2. Critical States

Chapter One

"Critical States"

Teela winced in pain as she rushed out of the Talon Fighter. Her wounds were deep when Beast-Man laid into her and the recovery period was not yet over. But she didn't have time to recover any more. It was inperative that He-Man receives this message. It would mean should have to get into combat, most assuredly.

Pulling out her staff, Teela made for an elevator. She pulled for it to go down, taking her down a few levels. She didn't see anything on the fourth and third levels, and the same thing for the second. But the first one brought quite a sight.

Teela gasped.

His body bloody and smoldering, He-Man was thrusted away from Skeletor. "No!" she yelled, running into battle.

"You? I thought Beast-Man had taken care of you for good. Leave it to me to finish this!"

He fired a bolt at Teela, but the young royal captain leapt into the air and kicked Skeletor in the stomach. Skeletor lurched back, gasping.

"HE-MAN!" she shouted, swinging with her staff against the Chaos Staff. "The Sorceress! She told me that you have enough access to the Towers vast power as Skeletor does!"

Teela shoved the front of the staff into the Skeletor's face, then she flipped backwards, to He-Man's body.

"How . . .?" He-Man began.

"You need - "

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" yelled Skeletor, then. He threw up his hand and unleashed a crashing power blast.

Teela didn't even have to scream as it struck her young body, sending streams of energy coursing through her. She seized, her body rippling with destructive power. She was tossed back slammed into a wall, then smacking right onto the floor.

"TEELA!" screamed He-Man, heading towards her frail form.

But before he reached her, a bolt struck He-Man hard. He crumbled to the floor, in severe pain. He reached for Teela's limp and unmoving body . . . but Skeletor stood in the way, Chaos Staff brimming with power.

__

There was darkness.

And there was strange white light, flowing like a fog above Teela's eyes. Blue, ethereal haze filled her sight. She was vaguely aware of battle . . . and sounds . . .

Her mission had been completed. The Sorceress had sent her to instruct He-Man to draw power from the Central Towers and now he knew. She had been struck down - pain, burn, surging energy - and death seemed to warm over her.

Teela suddenly felt cold. Death was cold . . .

And there was whispering. Words she couldn't understand. Through the darkness as fog, there seemed to be a figure forming before her very eyes. Female, with beautiful eyes, fair skin, and red hair.

"Mother . . ."

Her mother was whispering, weaving some sort of spell. Teela was indeed dead, if this was her mother beckoning to her.

"I am here, my daughter," her mother said. "I am here."

Something strange happened to Teela's mother then, and she put on a headdress. The Sorceress's headdress. But that was impossible, because Teela's mother was dead and the Sorceress was alive.

Alive . . .

Teela closed her eyes once more.

And then there was darkness.

***

Standing at the door of Teela's room, Duncan sighed heavily. He turned to the Sorceress, who was now just coming down the corridor in the heart of Castle Grayskull. They had brought Teela here immediately after finding her body, in the vain hope that the Sorceress could help her.

"She's alive," the Sorceress said quietly.

"Thank the Ancients . . ." muttered Duncan.

"But . . . she's suffered heavy damage to her body. Her brain was overloaded with Skeletor's energy and vital organs are in a state of shock. Duncan . . ."

He closed his eyes firmly, plunging himself away from this. Duncan reached out and took Sorceress hand. "I know. But . . . I guess we just need to have faith . . ."

"Duncan, I'm not sure if there's much more I can do for her here. It may be best to take her back to Eternos. I have called her spirit back, but for her body . . . it is best for science."

Sorceress looked sadly into Teela's room, staring at the scarred body of her daughter. Duncan put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. The two embraced, comforting each other.

"I'll do what I can, Teelana . . ." he whispered.

After carefully loading her into a hoverbed, Duncan wheeled his daughter out of Castle Grayskull. What he found outside was shocking. He-Man stood there, flanked by all of the Heroic Warriors. Each and every one of them stood there, watching, waiting, concerned and worried for Teela.

Duncan was touched and suddenly realized just how much of an impact his daughter had had on his allies. It was quite moving.

"H-How is she?" He-Man choked out.

"She's alive," Duncan replied. "But barely. We . . . we need to get her to Eternos."

The Heroic Warriors separated allowing Duncan and Teela to move into a nearby Attack Track. He-Man looked back at Castle Grayskull before mounting Battle Cat. The Soceress stood in the window of one of the towers and looked down sadly.

He-Man breathed heavily, and followed Man-At-Arms.

***

Two Weeks Later . . .

Randor walked down the corridor, next to Marlena. "I'm concerned for Duncan," Marlena confessed.

"I know. He's put in too many long hours. Who is it he wants us to meet?"

"His name is Rotar, dear. The soldier that was attacked last month in library. Duncan helped turn him into a new Heroic Warriors using a robotic construction machine."

"Ah yes. Didn't King Hiss try and steal it right afterwards?"

"Yes. He even created his own new warrior - Twistoid. He was hoping to create a whole army, but failed. All thanks to Rotar."

"Thank the Ancients," Marlena gasped. "And Rotar too."

"Have you heard anything about Teela?"

"Still in very critical condition last I checked. A coma. Deep one, too."

Randor frowned, then entered into the Laboratory. Man-At-Arms stood inside, talking with Rotar. The short, red-armored 'Energy Zoid' pivoted over to the King and Queen and bowed.

"King Randor, Queen Marlena. I am Rotar."

"Rise, Rotar," Randor instructed. "It is an honor to meet such a skilled warrior."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"You served well as a soldier," Marlena began, "so we expect you to be great with your new powers. We have faith in you."

"Thank you."

"Well, if you will excuse us, the Queen and I have royal matters to attend."

"Of course."

The pair left the room, leaving Rotar alone with Man-At-Arms. He had worked with Man-At-Arms many times as a soldier, and always held the great man in high regard. Even moreso now, as a result as his help. But Rotar knew that as glad as Man-At-Arms was in helping him, Duncan's thoughts were for his injured daughter.

"I was thinking about meeting with Sy-Klone," said Rotar, sensing that Man-At-Arms wanted some time alone. "Figured he could teach me some good tricks."

"That's a good idea. If you need me for anything, Rotar, let me know."

***

Darkness above Snake Mountain, casting shadows into a deeper shade of black. The thick hung in the air, causing Snake Mountain to be the only source of light. Standing perched at the edge of the snake mouth, stood King Hiss, brooding, pensive, deep in thought.

"What are you doing, Hiss?" asked Skeletor, emerging behind the snake king.

"Plotting out a war."

"What are you talking about?"

King Hiss squinted. "You have no idea, do you? What happened at the Central Tower was something new, Skeletor. Something unexpected, but always inevitable."

"Teela's death? Yes, I always felt that - "

Hiss sighed. "No, you morose outcast, I am not speaking about that. I meant with Hordak. Our confrontation was inevitable."

"Hordak . . ." Skeletor muttered.

"Do you know everything about Hordak, Skeletor? His complete history? I know you served under him."

Skeletor grunted. "Unfortunately. All I know is that he was once a great and powerful figure, who turned to the side of evil."

"That is only half the story, Skeletor."

"Eh? Only half?"

"The Council of Elders, Skeletor. You know of them, do you not?"

"Of course I do!"

"For a time, Hordak was one of them. He worked with them as a member of the vast empire Horde. I knew of this, and planned to reveal it to the Council. I figured that it would cause unrest within their ranks, allowing my forces to sweep in.

"But before I had the chance to, Hordak concocted a grand plan. He and the Elders sent a great warrior to face me. With that warrior, they were able to seal me away in the same dimension I was locked into."

"Until I released you."

"Yes. Until you released me, Skeletor. But I never revealed the truth. I spent years hating Hordak, and he's knows it. I have sworn my revenge. And I shall have it. The drums of war are beating, Skeletor."

"What do you mean, Hiss?"

"A state of war now exists, Skeletor, between myself and the Snake Men and Hordak and the Horde. Only one side can win. The war has begun . . ."


	3. Arms Race

Chapter Two

"Arms Race"

The moon peeked over the trees, shining its light upon a path leading parallel of the Fright Zone. A wagon pulled by dark horses and armed by four Horde Troopers trotted down the path, on its way towards Doom Tower.

"We are still eight miles until the secure area," spoke one of the Horde Troopers.

"What is your bullet point, unit SR-1138?"

"No bullet point, only pointing out the observation."

The leader robotically grunted. "You newer units. So paranoid, you are."

"Can you blame this unit? The Great Rebellion has been spotted in this area!"

"Ever since that incident last week on Beast Island, this one was has been afraid!" complained the commander to the leader.

SR-1138 shook his head. "I was only . . . hey. What's that?"

The wagon stopped and the quartet looked up to see a big pair of yellow eyes. They were sitting high up in a tree, staring down at the robotic gang.

"It's just an owl."

"Wrong!" said the eyes. "My name is Kowl!" Kowl shot from the branch and yelled out into the air. "NOW!"

Arrows struck out from the darkness, smashing through SR-1138. Bow swung down, and kicked SR-1138, allowing Glimmer to leap out. Glimmer ran her sword through the leader, disabling it in a large explosion.

Adora ran out of the dark and fired her laser at the commander, blowing it apart. The final one came to an end from Fluterina, how dropped from the sky and knocked the head off of the Trooper. She sighed and smiled cutely.

"Mission accomplished," Flutterina said.

"Kowl, check the wagon for bugs or trackers," ordered Glimmer, sending Kowl to the wagon. "Bow, see what our payload was."

Adora holstered her weapon and walked over to the horses, stroking their manes, and running her fingers through their fur. "Shhhh, it's alright now. We're going to get you somewhere safe."

"It's all clear!" Kowl shouted with joy.

"Then let's get it back to Brightmoon!" Glimmer yelped.

***

"So, King Hiss, isn't it? Do we have a deal?"

Hiss smiled from his throne, and eyed Count Marzo carefully. He nodded, and reached for a case next to him. Opening it, he revealed eighty bars of solid gold. "Yes, and yes. Just think of all the Black Roses you can pick up from your supplier with this much gold."

Marzo grinned. "Excellent. Then here are your new allies. Bounty hunters, and former goons for hire. And each one with a grudge against your enemies."

The Count pressed button and teleportation beam appeared, depositing a silver and gold robot. "Blast Attack. Former Horde Trooper, remodeled into a living bomb with reconstruction capabilities. Abandoned by Horde Prime as a result of testing failures."

"I HAVE BEEN GIVEN AN UP-GRADE!" said Blast Attack very loudly.

"I . . . see . . ."

Another teleportation beam appeared and five gigantic eggs appeared. Quickly, these eggs opened and revealed robotic animals.

"Crocobite, Dinosorb, Gore-Illa, Orbear and Rhinorb," introduced Count Marzo. "Meteorbs, King Hiss. Their war with the Rock People was interrupted by a Horde invasion on their world. Not only that, but two of their greatest enemies are currently guests of King Randor."

"Good, good. Is that all?"

"Well, there is one more thing . . . the text you requested . . ." Count Marzo pulled out a scroll, tanned and worn, but still quite readable. "I'm sure you know what this is?"

"Yessss. And for that, I will double your price."

King Hiss pulled out a second case and handed it to Count Marzo. The Count nodded and gave Hiss the scroll. "Exceptional," Marzo released. "This will be quite an interesting story to share around the cosmos . . ."

"Leaving Eternia?"

"My partner-in-crime was recently locked away. There are so many warrants out for me here on Eternia, King Hiss, that I do not believe the ground even likes me."

"You may be more evil than I, Count Marzo. Take your leave and your money and come back when both Eternia and Etheria belong to me."

Marzo smiled, turned heel and walked out of Snake Mountain. King Hiss waved his hand towards his recently acquired goons.

"Please, make yourselves at home. Our first battle has yet to happen, but it shall soon. This I promise you. Rattlor and Tung Lashor will show you to your quarters," King Hiss instructed.

The pair walked the group out, leaving King Hiss alone with his thoughts. And the recently acquired scroll.

"Perfect," Hiss sneered. "This is the key. This is what we will do it."

"Do what?" came a voice. Skeletor walked into the chamber, dark eyes baring down on Hiss. "What are you doing?"

"I've found another portal into the void where my people and I were banished to by the Elders. It is in Viper Tower. With this scroll, I will be able to release them."

"And set them against Hordak? How?" Skeletor snarled.

"With the power of my Snake Army, I will - we will, be able to conquer Eternia. After we do that, we march our forces onwards towards Etheria, destroying Hordak and the Horde forever."

"No, Hiss. Our attack should be on Castle Grayskull. Take it and we shall be able to stand against the Hordak even stronger. With the Snake Army - "

Hiss stood to his feet, anger in his eyes. "Will you stop obsessing over Grayskull?! It is meaningless to my plan!"

"How dare you!?"

King Hiss suddenly felt the intense need to reach out and snap Skeletor neck. To pour poison into his veins. To destroy this man . . . this creature . . .

But he reigned himself in. There were other ways of doing this.

"Skeletor, these are my forces. After the first attack, and the major defenses of Eternia have fallen, then we shall strike at Castle Grayskull."

Skeletor stared at King Hiss. "Alright . . . for now."

***

Adora walked through the darkened hallways, looking over the list of what has grabbed in the most recent raid. It wasn't that bad, really; in fact, it was quite good. Everything they had gathered was all of value. But there was one thing among the stolen objects that bothered Adora . . .

A computer database, complete with a report of a new batch of Horde Troopers being constructed. But these Horde Troopers weren't for a new strategy on Etheria against the Great Rebellion. No, these new robots were being constructed for a new aggression against Eternia.

Worried for the safety of her parents and her home world, Adora headed off to her room for the night. She had made sure that everyone knew that she would be heading to Eternia in the morning with She-Ra. Angela was concerned for the safety of the Great Rebellion. Things would only grow worse if the Horde engaged Eternia and took portions of the planet.

Lifting the Sword of Protection into the air, Adora called out with it. The Sorceress' telepathic thoughts reached the Princess in mere seconds.

_Adora? What is wrong, child?_

"Sorceress, Hordak is preparing a new army for an assault on Eternia. I need to warn my brother and my parents."

__

Of course, dear child. I shall open the portal for you.

A golden door opened before her, and Adora stepped through it, lugging with her the database they stole in the raid.

Instantly, Adora appeared in Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress smiled warmly at Adora, but the young blond could tell there was something bothering her. "Hello Adora."

"Sorceress. Good to see you again. But . . . what's the matter? You look upset?"

"It is . . ." The Sorceress paused briefly, before shaking her head. "No. It is nothing of any consequence. I will be awaiting your return, my dear."

"Are you sure?"

The Sorceress smiled again. "Yes, completely."

"All right . . ."

***

A little later, after a period of greetings from her parents and brother, Adora joined Adam, Randor, Marlena, and Man-At-Arms in the Situation Room. Adora asked about Teela, and was shocked to hear what had happened to her. No wonder Man-At-Arms seemed to gruff.

"From what we can gather, Hordak is amassing a new army of Horde Troopers deep within the Fright Zone. I doubt even the entire Eternos Royal Guard and the Heroic Warriors combined could break into it," Adora filled in.

"He's preparing for war," Randor said grimly. "But why? And why Eternia? I thought the Horde had stopped their invasion against us."

"Father, I think it may have something to do with King Hiss. He-Man told me that the two were really going at it at the Towers a few weeks ago," Adam suggested.

"Conceivable, son," Randor said then. "There definitely seemed to be some recognition between the two of them."

Marlena pursed her lips. "Adora, how many Horde Troopers are being built?"

She paused before answering, fearing the reaction her words would bring. But they had a right to know. "15,000. Maybe more."

Man-At-Arms slammed down into a chair and rubbed his eyes. "15,000? How is he doing this?'

"I don't know," Adora replied. "My best assumption is that it's at the command of Horde Prime, master of the Evil Horde."

"So he would be supplying the resources and extra security," Man-At-Arms stated. "Is there anything we or the Great Rebellion can do about this?"

"I'm not sure," Adora answered. "It's pretty grim back on Etheria. Hordak's barely had time to launch any new offensives, he's so wrapped up in this project. At first, I thought it was us . . . but apparently I was wrong."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Randor opened it and in came Orko, holding an envelope. "Hi everyone!"

Randor grunted. "Orko, we're a bit busy right now, I'd appreciate it if - "

"This came for you! It says it's urgent!"

Randor took the envelope and began to open it. "Where did you find this?"

"A messenger from the Desert Outpost said they found slipped under the door. No explanation at all."

"What does it say, father?" asked Adam.

Randor looked up at the group. "It says that a war is building between Hordak and King Hiss, and it will place all of Eternia and Etheria in peril if it is not resolved."

"Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say," Randor replied. "But apparently, we have someone helping us out. And it seems we best prepare ourselves to stop a war."


	4. Weapons of War

Chapter Three

"Weapons of War"

_There was darkness._

**CLANG CLANG!**

__

But slowly and surely, it began to fade to gray, becoming like a cloud before Teela's body. A fog now filled her vision, and it was slowly lifting, revealing spots of green before her. Teela suddenly realized that she wore no clothes, as this jungle became apparent to her.

**CLANG CLANG!**

_Yet Teela's nudity didn't bother her. It felt natural for some reason . . ._

**CLANG CLANG!**

__

The pounding echoed throughout the air, stirring her onward, hoping to find its origin. She walked forward, bare feet pressing against the dirty floor of the mysterious, foggy jungle. Teela perched on a rock, ears listening the source of the sound.

**CLANG CLANG!**

__

Teela walked forward, and the sound grew louder. She had to find the source of this noise, for its reason for clanging was just too much for her to put out of her mind.

**CLANG CLANG!**

_Coming down an embankment, Teela spotted to the source of the noise. It was a tall, dark man standing at anvil next to a bucket of water and a small oven. A blacksmith, who seemed not to notice Teela standing there in the complete, naked flesh._

****

CLANG CLANG!

_"Hello?" asked Teela, stepping forward._

The blacksmith turned to her and smiled, ceasing his pounding on whatever he was forging. She couldn't see what it was exactly, only that it wasn't anything she had seen before.

"Hello," answered the blacksmith. He lifted his hammer onto his shoulder. "I'm glad you made it on time. I thought you wouldn't be here for it."

"For what?"

"For your heart. I'm almost done with it."

Teela paused, squinting at the blacksmith in confusion. "Is that what you're doing? Forging my heart?"

The blacksmith chuckled. "To an extent. Wait one second."

He turned back, stoked the fire again and started pounding at whatever he was slamming his hammer on.

****

CLANG CLANG! CLANG CLANG! CLANG CLANG! CLANG CLANG!

__

Teela paused and leaned against a nearby tree. She played with long, red hair as the blacksmith slammed against his object. Sparks flew wildly from the anvil, and Teela watched with fascination.

**CLANG CLANG! CLANG CLANG! CLANG - !**

__

He turned around, holding the object he was forging in a pair of tongs. They were wings, which were still red-hot from the forging.

"Turn around. This will hurt."

She nodded and turned around. The blacksmith pressed the wings firmly against the flesh of her back, causing it to burn. Teela winced at first, the hot metal searing against her skin. But as they sat there, the searing turned to sealing . . . and the wings became part of her body.

Teela could feel them cool, the metal becoming feathers, her blood filling them, moving at her command. She smiled as the feather brushed against her flesh. The wings unfolded at her mental command, spreading out from her back.

The blacksmith grinned with satisfaction. "It may take a while for those wings of yours to let you fly, but they will aid you in finding your destiny."

"Destiny?"

He put a finger up against her lips. "Shhhh. Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

Teela wasn't sure how to answer. The blacksmith turned from her then, and began to cool to stoke the anvil again. He would be working on sword, but Teela knew that it wasn't for her. She knew, for some reason, she had much farther to go.

Turning on around, Teela walked nakedly back deeper into the foggy jungle, her new wings fluttering.

***

Duncan sat next to Teela's bed, his face worn with emotions. He pressed a damp cloth against her welted face, sighing heavily with sadness and frustration. He frowned, and leaned in close. Kissing her on the forehead, he whispered to her.

"Come back, my child, my only sweet daughter . . . come back to us . . ."

The machines around her kept her alive. Respirator, heart monitor - they all kept her living. All of the scans revealed heavy damage to her brain, which was never good. There was a strong chance that if - IF - she was revived, Teela would have either complete amnesia or barely enough brain power to operate her body at all(the former being the best case, the latter being the worst).

"Teela," Duncan whispered, holding her hand, "I don't know what to do. I'm suddenly so lost without you. I've spent so much time in my lab, Teela, that I don't think I've been outside in nearly ten days. And now there's this war . . . and . . . I don't know if I can do this alone!"

Duncan began to weep, and put his face into his hands. "I need you back, Teela. You're my only child, and I can't go on without you. No parent . . . no father . . . should ever outlive their child. Never."

He started the break down even farther, and now just let it all out. A light hand touched his shoulder, then, and startled him from his stupor.

"Duncan," came a familiar female voice. He turned around and was shocked to find Queen Marlena standing behind him, looking sadly at her old friend.

Duncan wiped his eyes, and began to stand up. "Your majesty, I - "

"Shush, it's alright."

Marlena walked passed the embarrassed Man-At-Arms, making for the limp and burnt form of Teela. "I'm sorry," he apologized for no reason inparticular.

"Duncan, it's alright. How is she?"

"Hanging by the thinnest of threads, your majesty."

Marlena dappled the cloth against Teela's burns, carefully moisturizing them. "These burns are awful."

"Yes, they are."

After she was done, Marlena turned to Duncan. "Duncan," she began, "I have a question for you."

"Okay. What?"

"Are you hurting?"

He nodded. "Very much so. I feel so alone, Marlena. Without Teela, nothing makes sense. It feels like . . . like . . ."

"Like you're only half a person?"

"Yes. Exactly. How did you - ?"

"Because I lived with that pain for nineteen years, Duncan. Never knowing where Adora was, whether or not she was dead or part of some bizarre experiment or what. It was not easy, and it never got easier. You're in the same position we are. You don't know what's going to happen, everything is unpredictable. But . . . Duncan . . . you don't have to go through this alone.

"Randor and I . . . we're here for you. We're both willing to talk to you. Help you through this. We want Teela to come out of this unscratched, of course, but we're also hoping for the same with you."

Duncan nodded. "Thank you."

She put her arm around his shoulders. "Come on. Let's go find my husband and we'll sit down and talk about this. All right?"

"Yeah . . . yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

***

Slithering across the ground, hidden in the brush that sprouted around the Great Towers, a group of snakes made their way to their destination. Viper Tower.

Sealed at all entrances, Viper Tower was forbidden to any member of the Heroic Warriors - or any civilians. This was purely for the reason that great evil stood behind it's dark walls, and evil should not be even thought of with temptation.

But King Hiss never yielded to such laws. He slithered through a secret entrance, gaining himself entry into the Viper Tower. The snakes moved swiftly into a small chamber off a formerly corridor that was once considered insignificant.

He realized this now, as the king of the snake moved into his humanoid form. A secret left behind years ago. Something unexpected by the Elders. A dimensional gateway, that would allow him to access the void that the Snake Men were stranded in.

Who left for him, he thought for a moment. Who hoped that the Snake Men would rise again? And why would this information surface now and not be known to anyone else?

Hiss hardly had time for this. According the information from the scroll that was purchased from Marzo, it would hardly be difficult to summon the troops he needed. In the room in question was a mere statue of a snake's head. In its mouth was a small talisman that showed a green snake moving through a circle.

King Hiss picked it up and smiled. It would be soon.

***

Counselor Ari made his way carefully through the tall rocks. He bent down, his old knees cracking as he did so. Bending forward, he peered down to the plains below and realized now that his fears had been confirmed. The Golden Isles were being invaded and none of the people that lived there were able to oppose the forces that had arrived.

The Horde.

Ari had heard of the Horde during their war on Eternia years ago. But the war had been halted. What were they doing back? King Randor and the guardians of Eternos had defeated the Horde back then, so it was only right that they were contacted again. Put a stop to it before it began again.

Ari stood up and started to walk towards the shore - when he was suddenly struck on the back of the head. His last vision was of a red bat symbol on the chest of a metal man.

***

The air on Eternia was growing tense in the late evening. Skeletor could feel it as it he stood at the mouth of Snake Mountain. The war would be starting soon - this he knew. That fool Hiss had started something he knew he would regret with Hordak and it would not be good.

Not for Eternia.

Not for the Horde.

Not for the Snake Men.

Not for Eternos.

And most of all, not for Skeletor and his plans for Castle Grayskull. He only hoped his message had been received in time. Skeletor had sent word to Eternos, hoping that He-Man and Randor would get involved enough to end this conflict. Let his enemies destroy each other . . .

"Skeletor."

Skeletor spun around and faced King Hiss. He was holding a talisman, that glowed slightly in the dim light. "What is that?" questioned Skeletor.

"It is the key to the void that my men were banished to. I can open a portal here and summon 20,000 of my Snake Men."

"20,000?"

"Yes . . . 8,000 for my march on Eternia. 10,000 for my march on Etheria. And 2,000 to keep Snake Mountain safe."

Skeletor scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

King Hiss walked to the open mouth of Snake Mountain and smiled grimly. "Truth be told, Skeletor, I tire of this rivalry between us. And I don't want it to interrupt my war. So, on that note . . . I am retaking Snake Mountain and kicking you and your misfits out."

Skeletor pulled out his Chaos Staff. "NEVER!"

Calm and coolly, King Hiss shifted into his snake form. The snakes grew larger and menacing, studying Skeletor like he was meat.

"This was my fortress first, Keldor, son of Miro," Hiss snarled. Skeletor's eyes went wide. "That's right. I know who you are. I know all about you."

"Impossible!"

"I know about your betrayal, about your quest to unlock the secrets of Grayskull, about how you think your heart is black and evil. I'll tell you, Skeletor, your heart is nothing compared to mine. Look into my eyes, Skeletor, look into my eyes and see my TRUE FORM!"

Skeletor growled and looked forward, into the red eyes of King Hiss. The red seemed to give way to darkness . . . and then to . . . and then to . . .

"We're moving out!" yelled Skeletor, moments later. Evil Lynn studied him for a second and saw something she had never seen before. Fear. Skeletor was afraid. And with King Hiss standing behind him, it didn't take long to figure what of.

"Gather your things - quickly - and meet me and Panthor outside immediately!" Skeletor commanded.

As they all filed out of the room, King Hiss grabbed Kobra Khan's arm. "Wait, my brother. You can stay."

"But Skeletor . . ."

Hiss smiled. "Is no longer worth any value on Eternia. It's time, Kobra Khan, to show where your true loyalty lies. Me . . . or Skeletor."

Kobra Khan found himself sharing King Hiss's smile. "You, King Hiss. I will serve you."

A few minutes later, King Hiss walked to the mouth of Snake Mountain and stood flanked by his Snake Men - Sssqueeze, Rattlor, Tung Lashor, Kobra Kahn, Snake Face, Blast Attack and the Meterorbs. He lifted up the talisman and began to charge with his power.

The markings on the talisman began to glow. The skies grew dark and thundered rolled across the Dark Hemispheres. The dirt below began to swirl as interdeminsional began to turn and twist, opening the proper gateways. Streams of energy began to snap out of the talisman. King Hiss struggled to control them.

Powerful tension grew below, roaring and churning like a sea during a great storm. And then - and then - the tension broke.

Thunderous, powerful light exploded below. The ground heaved as 40,000 feet appeared. The sky snapped with thunder as the roar of victory and freedom filled the Snake Men's lungs. A mist settled swiftly, and then began to drift away - showing the 20,000 Snake Men warriors.

"Glorious," muttered King Hiss before dropping the talisman. His strength had been sapped. Kobra Kahn helped him to his feet.

"Thank you. Please, take me to my quarters," King Hiss said to his new minion. He then turned Sssqueeze and Snake-Face. "Give them food and water. Then give them armor and weapons. We march into battle in one day."

***

As the moons rose, Skeletor stood upon a ledge, staring towards Snake Mountain in the distance. The others were making camp behind him, and from here, the armies of King Hiss were heard yelling and roaring into the moonlight.

Part of him wanted to go back, full-force, and reclaim Snake Mountain for his own. But whenever he thought of that - he was forever haunted by what he saw in King Hiss's eyes . . .


	5. March to Eternos

Chapter Four

"March To Eternos"

Adam stood outside Teela's room, and looked at her from the doorway. Her still form looked somewhat peaceful, wrapped up in the blankets. The burns were healing well, but she was still close to death. The damage to the brain was awful.

He didn't even what to think about that. All he wanted to think about was Teela getting better. About Teela coming out of the coma alive and well, without a single problem beyond a few little scars. He punched the wall in frustration, and immediately regretted it. The skin broke, causing a little blood to run down from his fingers. He wasn't He-Man . . . he couldn't get away with things like that as Adam.

"But at the end of the day, we're both too weak to do the one thing that matters most . . ." he whispered.

"Prince Adam," came a sudden voice. Adam turned around and spotted Rio Blast. He was surprised, Rio Blast was last seen heading south. "I've got to talk to He-Man."

"He-Man's not here right now," Adam replied. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah. I just caught wind. Something big is going down at Snake Mountain. Something with that King Hiss guy."

"Come on, then, let's go talk to my father."

As the pair walked off, Adam gave one last, parting glance towards Teela's still form.

***

King Hiss stood tall and proud above his troops. They were feisty and full of life - ready to kill and destroy once more. Covered in their armor, their weapons preped for battle, their bodies stern and ready. The Snake Men army was all set.

Sounding the great horns, Snake-Face and Sssqueeze led the 8,000 warriors forward. Great feet pounded on the dark soil as they began their long march to Eternos. The capital of Eternia was keystroke in conquering the two worlds - and gaining the upper hand against Hordak.

But King Hiss stayed behind, knowing full well that this battle would not require his attention. He must remain at Snake Mountain to prepare for the major assault - Doom Tower of the Fright Zone. That would be a difficult battle and would require his strength.

And so, as King Hiss looked on, the Snake Men army marched away from Snake Mountain - and towards battle.

***

"We have confirmation," Man-At-Arms said, a few hours later. "The Snake Men army is currently leaving the Dark Hemisphere, entering into the Desert before reaching the Sands of Time in seven hours."

"How many?" questioned Randor.

"8,000 Snake Men," Man-At-Arms replied grimly.

"How!?" yelped Adam.

"Of that, I am not sure. Some how, he must have liberated his lost warriors," Man-At-Arms answered.

Randor sat for a moment and looked towards Marlena. Her face was a mixture of emotions - all negative ones. "We can't dwell too much on how," Marlena said. "But I confess some confusion. Why are his forces coming against us when he's at war with the Horde?"

"By taking the capital of Eternia, King Hiss will already master a large quantity of land," Adora returned. "It wouldn't be hard to gain a foothold on Eternia if he took Eternos. The other kingdoms would be cut off from trade routes, the other races would be threatened by such an opposition. Take Eternos and Eternia won't be far behind. And then, Etheria."

Randor pressed his fingers together. "We need a plan."

"The only way we can defeat King Hiss is by standing up against him," Man-At-Arms deduced. "And to do that - we need time. Our best option is to gather as many soldiers as possible. I also recommend that Adam and Adora take refuge at the Great Towers, controlling the forces there."

Marlena nodded. "Good idea. We'll need He-Man and She-Ra for this."

"It would be best if He-Man and She-Ra lead a contingent of Heroic Warriors against the Snake Men army. That should buy Eternos some time to prepare for the up-coming onslaught."

Randor nodded. "Agreed. With Teela injured, I'll take immediate command of the Royal Soldiers. Marlena, I want you to help get all civilians to safety. Adam, Adora, prep yourselves for travel to the Central Tower. If Eternos falls, you're going to be only hope for Eternia."

"Right," Adora replied.

"You can count on us, father."

"I better," Randor countered. "I'll need to contact my siblings and inform them of the situation. Man-At-Arms, gather all Heroic Warriors and prepare for departure."

Man-At-Arms nodded. "I will."

Two hours later, Man-At-Arms walked into Teela's room and sat down next to her. He touched her hand and frowned. "Teela . . . I hope you can hear me . . ."

There was no answer, of course, but that didn't stop Man-At-Arms from going on. "I'm going into battle, sweetie. I know that's nothing new, but this is a big deal. King Hiss plans on conquering all of Eternia, and then Etheria. His army is huge, Teela. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but we're going out there to face them down.

"I just wanted to let you know, Teela, that I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. That I'm going to protect you. I swear it. I swear it."

He put his face into his hands and started to cry. After a couple of minutes, a voice from the door caught his attention.

"Duncan," said He-Man, "Duncan, it's time."

Standing up straight, Duncan walked out of the room, not even looking back. His promised had been made. In silence, he walked with He-Man until they reached the hanger. It was there that the Heroic Warriors of Eternia stood, ready for battle.

He stood there and studied them, taking stock of their abilities and names. Stratos, Man-E-Faces, Mekaneck, Ram Man, Buzz-Off, Fisto, Oroko, Moss Man, Roboto, Sy-Klone, Rio-Blast, Snout Sprout, Extendar, Clamp Champ, Rokkon, Stonedar, Battle-Cat, Swift-Wind, He-Man, and She-Ra.

"Alright," he said forwardly, "let's get a move on. We've got a kingdom to save."

***  


Hordak stood at the edge of the beach, the water barely touching his black boots. His red eyes gazed out across the water, well aware of the developments back on the mainland. King Hiss was still at Snake Mountain, with 12,000 Snake Men awaiting his command.

Hordak had anticipated such an attack, and allowed things to develop as they did. This would be the key to Hiss's downfall. The walls of Eternos were impregnable. Even in the days of the Horde War, they had been. And improvements have been made since then, too.

And once King Hiss had committed his soldiers, would Hordak make his move towards domination.

***

With the Heroic Warriors positioned on the top of a tall cliff, He-Man prepared himself for battle. Five miles east, the army marched towards their destination. He turned to Mekaneck and Roboto, who had just finished their calculations of distance and timing.

"We are ready," Roboto concluded.

He-Man nodded and grabbed his communicator. "Everything's in place," he reported to the second group. 

"We're in position," She-Ra chirped back.

"Man-At-Arms here. We're ready as well. Go ahead and fire at will."

He-Man pointed to Roboto. Roboto pressed a few on the computer pad before him. Suddenly, ten missile launchers shifted upwards. Mekaneck, his neck extended, gave the thumbs up. The missiles launched into the blue sky, shooting and arcing towards the Snake Men.

Explosions ripped through the Snake Men lines as the missile struck the front and middle sections of the vast force. The wave of missiles shot off a second time, erupting the Snake Men with bursts of fire and smoke. Snarls and hisses could be heard from their location.

With a thunderous noise, the Snake Men surged forth. Blades fashioned and lasers primed, the Snake Men ignored their fallen and fell into a berserk rage.

Just as they approached the cliff, though, two whirlwinds swirled outwards. Air and sand blasted towards the Snake Men, throwing the front lines into absolute chaos. But still . . . this was only a small fraction of the army of the Snake Men.

He-Man, Roboto and Mekaneck all jumped off the cliff, and joined the others on the bottom as the Snake Men quickly recovered from the attacks by Rotar and Sy-Klone.

"Ram Man! Stratos! She-Ra! He-Man! Man-E-Faces! Extendar! Fisto! The cliff!" Man-At-Arms, opening fire with his laser cannon.

Ram Man, She-Ra, He-Man, Man-E-Faces (as the monster), Extendar and Fisto all slammed against the cliff wall. It cracked and crumbled against their mighty blows.

"Come on! Hurry!" Man-At-Arms cried as the rocks began to tumble down. The Snake Men were coming closer and closer, moving swiftly towards the Heroic Warriors.

They all struck one area at once, causing a thunderous rumble. Moving with incredible speed, the entire cliff quaked and then fell, depositing great rocks and boulders in front of the gigantic Snake Men army.

"Pull back," Man-At-Arms said at once. The Snake Men were quickly overcoming this obstacle. "Form tightly, and draw your weapons. Fight them!"

Snake Men rose above the crumbled cliff - and came against the Heroic Warriors with ferocity. But the great warriors were more than prepared. The first ones were cast aside, taken down easily. As were the second ones.

"Something's not right," Stratos said then.

"I concur," followed-up Roboto.

"What do you mean?" asked He-Man as he threw a Snake Man into a companion.

"I have been scanning the Snake Men since our assault began," Roboto reported, blasting away one of the Snake Men. "I am not reading 8,000 life-forms."

"How many are you reading, then?"

"Only 6,000," Roboto said then.

"What?!" He-Man yelled.

Suddenly, a beam of energy came crashing down upon rock barrier, blowing it to bits of smoke and small rock. The Snake Men leered there, menacing. Man-At-Arms spun around - and saw the other 2,000 Snake Men rushing down from a nearby dune.

"RETREAT!" yelled Man-At-Arms. "PULL BACK TO THE - "

A laser beam struck Man-At-Arms, sending him out of consciousness. She-Ra grabbed him just in time. The Snake Men were closing in on the Heroic Warriors now, well within striking distance.

"COVER FIRE!" He-Man ordered.

The Heroic Warriors unleashed themselves as they moved west, running from the gigantic forces of the Snake Men.

"We're not going to make it!" yelled She-Ra.

"Give me a minute and I can get us out of here!" yelled Moss Man, stepped up. He knew what he had to do. Eternos needed time. The Heroic Warriors were outnumbered and outgunned. It would be tricky, but only he could do it.

Moss Man's feet settled into the sand and suddenly sprawled out into roots, reaching deep down into the ground. These roots pressed through the sand and the dirt and then began to grow.

The Heroic Warriors stared in fascination and awe as Moss Man grunted and groaned. The ground began to shake and rumble. Seedling began to appear in front of Moss Man. Hundreds - no - thousands of them!

They spread between the Snake Men, all mere inches from each other. And then, in a torrent, these seedlings began to grow exponentially. They exploded, thrusting upwards. Within seconds, these seedlings became trees that grew thicker and thicker - taller and taller. All within mere inches of each other.

A barrier that covered two square miles rose up in the form of monster-sized trees. Higher and higher - wider and wider. The Snake Men were trapped on the other side.

When the wall of trees was completed, Moss Man crumbled to the ground. His body was brown, drained and dried out.

"Snout Spout! Get some water on him! Let's keep moving!"

"He-Man, they're busting through the barrier," She-Ra said as trees began to crumble. "If we can make it Castle Grayskull, we'll be safe. There's no way we can get to Eternos in time."

"Good idea. We'll recuperate at Grayskull, then move south. Let's move! Come on!"

***

The hours ticked by.

Randor stood at the Palace balcony, staring off into the distance. The thunderous march of the Snake Men echoed throughout the air. He had received a full report from He-Man as they regathered their strength at Castle Grayskull.

"Sire, they are coming," reported a soldier at his side.

"I know. Fetch my armor, soldier. Today is the day that Eternos fights for it's very survival. If we fall, Eternia will fall."


	6. Siege

Chapter Five

"Siege"

_The fog was light, but it still drifted across the land. The jungle was far behind her, and she walked across a barren area filled with ruins. Towers and statues that had obviously served an important purpose now sat in crumbling heaps, lifting up from the barren gray dirt._

Teela's wings fluttered as she walked through this region, being pressed on as if called by a distant silent voice. Still naked, she still did not care whether anyone saw her or not. It was as though she had no cares in the world save finding what was pushing her onwards.

She neared the decimated remains of what must have been a huge structure. Pillars and statues littered the area and Teela was immediately drawn to it. She made it past a ring of old crumbled walls, and found herself face-to-face with two statues. They were both the same shape and form, but one was taller and wider than the other. Both were male, down on one knee with hands outstretched. For some reason, it made Teela think of He-Man and Adam.

Teela stepped forward and touched the smaller ones hand. She felt herself feel odd for a moment, as if a sort of electricity shot through her. She then turned to the other, larger and touched its hand. A second sort of electricity went through her and Teela felt strange.

Knowing that she was finished with this, Teela began to walk away . . . only to find that her abdomen felt kinda funny. She looked down and was shocked as she saw it grow. The growth of abdomen formed over her stomach. Teela braced herself as a sudden transformation occurred within her body.

She was suddenly very pregnant.

Slowly and tenderly, she rubbed her delicate over the soft flesh of her new belly. She had no idea how this had just happened, nor what it really meant. All she knew was that it was important.

***

Marlena pressed her hand across Teela's warm forehead. She vowed to herself that Teela would be protected during the siege. With the civilians in the emergency stronghold and the Royal Guard fighting off the incredible strength of the Snake Men. This left Marlena to safeguard the fallen body of Teela.

Her thoughts went to Duncan immediately. He had done everything possible during the aftermath of the Horde War to find Adora. Now, it was time that she repaid him in turn by protecting his daughter. She was armed with laser and a blade, well-prepared for the onslaught if the Snake Men broke through the walls and made it this far into the Palace.

That was a pretty big if.

"Damnation!" roared Randor. "The wall may just fall!"

The Snake Men loomed below, hissing and growling upwards. Spears and arrows mixed with laser beams shot up, firing at the Royal Guard. Randor gripped the wall as the Snake Men used a gigantic cannon to blast yet another Talon Fighter out of the sky.

"We must not fall," he muttered, "Eternos must be safe. Eternos must remain - "

But an explosion from above suddenly cut off the great king. The Snake Men were targeting some of the towers of Eternos, blasting them to bits. The chunks of the towers came crashing down upon the auxiliary vehicles. The readied airships were destroyed.

"They are seeing passed the wall," Randor said to his aide. "Commander, have our weapons trained to the center of their lines. We must scatter them."

"Yes, your majesty."

***

In the darkened halls of Castle Grayskull, the Heroic Warriors felt on the edge. War was brewing back at the home. Eternos was under attack, as it had been for the past three hours. And the men and women that had protected it for so long were stuck not protecting them. He-Man, Man-At-Arms and Moss Man were the only ones permitted outside of the throne room, but the Heroic Warriors were given food and drink and rest.

After tending to Man-At-Arms, He-Man entered into the throne room and hoped to offer some comfort to his colleagues. But no words came from his mouth, only a sound that was intended to be a word.

"He-Man," Stratos said then, approaching with Buzz-Off.

"Stratos, Buzz-Off. What is it?"

"According the digital reports Roboto has been picking up from the security grid at Eternos, the walls are in danger of being breached," Buzz-Off reported.

"With the aide of Avion and Insectia, the Snake Men flanks may be overturned," Stratos recommended. He-Man nodded and opened up the drawbridge.

"Go. And hurry."

The pair shot off into the air, heading north towards the Mystic Mountains. He-Man was shocked to find himself smiling at the irony. Up until two hundred years ago, the three races were in the middle of a war. But now . . . now the Avions, the Insectoids and the Men of Eternos were all at peace. Peace that was only threatened now, by the war between the Horde and the Snake Men.

Hopefully it would be enough. Hopefully.

***

"We're reaching the Eye of Zarkann," Stratos said to Buzz-Off as the two soared with great speeds above the clouds.

Buzz-Off nodded. "We'll meet here with our forces in two hours. I trust you've alerted Avion to be prepared?"

"Yes," Stratos replied. "I will have 300 hundreds soldiers ready and waiting when I arrive at Avion. What about yourself?"

"200 hundred Bees and Dex warriors at my command."

"Excellent. Then this will - "

Suddenly, something shot from the ground and snagged Stratos' foot. He was yanked down from the sky, pulled by some sort of long band. Buzz-Off came to a full stop and followed falling Stratos. It was then he saw what it was. The greatly extended tongue of Tung Lashor.

Stratos came crashing onto the ground, Tung Lashor standing victoriously above him. Buzz-Off pulled out his spear and charged towards the Snake Man. Yet even before Buzz-Off could even reach Tung Lashor, a green mist filled his vision.

Kobra Kahn.

Buzz-Off crashed onto the dirt floor of the Mystic Mountains. 

Tung Lashor laughed. "Ha ha! Some warriors! And you said this would be difficult?"

Kobra Kahn snarled sheepishly. "Well, it always was with Skeletor."

The purple-colored Snake Man slapped Kobra Kahn's back. "Ha! Good thing he's not around then, eh? Probably mess this whole affair up!"

Kobra Kahn smiled, but was shocked to find that part of him didn't want to.

***

Randor smiled and pointed onward. Laser fire was unleashed from the walls of Eternos, striking the center lines of the Snake Men army. The scaly beasts and their vehicles exploded with each blast. Forces seemed to crumble and buckle against the power of Eternos.

"Ha ha! Victory is at hand!"

All seemed well now, Randor decided. The waves of attack from the Snake Men seemed to be faltering against the blasts and beams from the artillery of Eternos. Given a few more hours, and the battle could be over and won 

"Second arm, secure the northern wall," he ordered, feeling his confidence restore.

And then he saw something. Among the rampant army of war-mongering reptiles, there stood out something odd. Something that wasn't a Man nor a Snake Man. It was a robot. And it was running towards the wall.

"What in the name of . . .? What is that?!"

He watched it as it ran faster, as if building up energy. Much to his surprise, the Snake Men were giving this robot a wide berth. In fact, the area of the wall the robot was heading towards had been cleared of Snake Warriors. Why? Why would that be?

"NO!" roared Randor as realization came upon him.

"Tick . . . tick . . ." said the robot named Blast-Attack. He ran right into the wall, and then - and then -

Fire and smoke exploded with stone and rock. The wall blew apart once, then was felled again by yet another explosion, which was followed by a third. Soldiers were tossed into the air from the explosion; the wall was now exposed. Eternos was left open for entry.

Randor immediately shouted for containment, but the Snake Men rushed in, weapons blazing. The Royal Guard clashed with the Snake Men, hoping to put an end to the violation upon the great city and the Palace.

But it was too late. The Snake Men were too many and moved in too swiftly. The interior of Eternos had been breached and overrun. Yet Randor did not yield. He pulled out the Royal Sword and walked forward, prepared to join his men in the battle against these creatures.

"Not so fast, king!" yelled out Snake-Face, leaping in front of him.

Randor raised his sword to attack the general, but he was too late. Red snakes shot out of Snake Face's eyes, mouth and nose. The magic swept over Randor, turning him (with the exception of the Sword) into a pure statue.

Back in the Palace, a state of panic was setting in. Marlena gripped the window as the Snake Men marched forward. Up the stairs they came, and over into the courtyard. Into the halls, taking every civilian as a prisoner. Marlena spun around and slammed the door shut.

She looked to Teela for a second and hoped that everything would be all right. That He-Man or Randor or Duncan would show up and take care of this.

"No," Marlena told herself as chaos began to overtake the hallway outside. She reached for her laser and preped herself. "I am the queen. These are my people. I took a vow to myself to protect Teela. I will not break it."

Just then, the power cut out. Marlena's heart skipped a beat. The machines around Teela's body flickered out.

"NO!"

Without these machines, Teela would most assuredly die! Marlena was about to run to the young woman's body, when the door busted open. She opened fire, disposing of the three that came to get the jump on her. But the, without warning, two long arm flew and grabbed Marlena.

Sssqueeze grabbed hold of the queen and held her as she struggled. "The Palace will not fall to you! Eternia will not fall!"

"Famous last words," Snake-Face said then, slinking in.

With that, Marlena became a statue.

***

Fires rose from around Snake Mountain and King Hiss sat on the edge of his seat, awaiting a report from Sssqueeze and Snake Face. The last one was promising - Blast-Attack taking down the northern wall. But there hadn't been any new news in the past three hours and now was the time to be getting concerned.

Just then, though, a small communicator device beeped.

"King Hiss here."

"King Hiss, this is Snake Face," reported the Snake Man. "I am standing in the throne room of Eternos Royal Palace."

"Then all has gone well?"

"Eternos has fallen with ease, sire."

"Excellent. Then we move on to phase two. Prepare the teleporter, Rattlor."

***

Hordak stood in his command center on the Golden Isles, preparing for the march on Snake Mountain that would destroy King Hiss' army one and for all.

"Sir, excuse me, but we have a GROWL problem," snarled Grizzlor.

"What is it? What is the problem?"

"Our scouts are detecting minimal Snake Men life-forms at Snake Mountain. Less than 2,000 now reside there, when our scouts reported as there being 10,000 more there."

"Where did the rest of them go?" growled Hordak.

"We're getting that information now, sir and . . . oh no . . ."

"WHAT? What is it?!"

"The 10,000 Snake Men have teleported to Etheria."

Hordak stepped back in shock. "Where? WHERE ON ETHERIA?!"

"Brightmoon, sir. And their forces greatly outnumber those of Brightmoon. If the Snake Men take Brightmoon, they will be within striking distance of the Fright Zone . . . even Doom Tower."

"I'm aware of that!" yelled Hordak. "A bold and well-played move. Sacrificing Snake Mountain, seizing Eternos. All the while knowing I'll build up my forces for an attack here. Cancel our attack plans. Prepare for a return to Etheria."


	7. Dark Dealings

Chapter Six

"Dark Dealings"

Bow and Castaspella rushed down the corridor, the sounds of war going on outside the walls. Madame Razz and Broom were right behind them. They rushed into the throne room, and saw that Queen Angella had pulled out her sword.

"Where are they?" she questioned immediately, dreading the answer.

Bow pulled out an arrow. "Everywhere," he responded grimly.

"They've taken most of the Castle, and the lands around it have been occupied. 10,000 soldiers, mother!"

Angella lifted up her sword. "It was nice having the Castle around while it lasted. Madame Razz, here's hoping your spells work today."

The throne room doors tore from their hinges, and Rattlor leapt in. Arrows and energy blasts shot towards him, but he dodged each one. Rattlor snarled and slammed his head against Bow's chest, knocking him across the room. His tail then swung about and smashed into Castaspella. His hands sprung out, snapping away Madame Razz and Broom.

He then lunged towards Queen Angella, who barely had time to figure out what just happened. But as soon as Rattlor reached her, a commanding voice resonated throughout the room.

"RATTLOR! STOP!"

Rattlor dropped just short of the Queen, landing perfectly on his feet. He turned around and found King Hiss standing in the doorway.

"My apologies, my king."

"Apologies are meaningless in war, Rattlor. You know that," King Hiss spoke. He then turned to Queen Angella. "Queen Angella, my name is King Hiss."

Angella's wings snapped out wide and full, and she braced herself for a confrontation. "Brightmoon shall never fall to you! Etheria will never - "

King Hiss waved his hand up. "I have no interest in taking control of Etheria, Queen Angella. My business is with Hordak."

Angella stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

"Your kingdom is quite well-placed. It would be very easy for my Snake Men to launch an attack from here against Doom Tower and the Fright Zone."

"What's your point, Hiss?"

"I propose a deal, Angella. You allow to camp here for a little while without any trouble. Peacefully. You share some strategic information about the Horde with us. We attack Doom Tower and the Fright Zone, therefore defeating both our common."

"And if I refuse this deal?"

Hiss laughed. "If you refuse? Well, you must realize by now that I have overrun your kingdom, instructing my men not to harm any of your people. If you turn down this offer, I will occupy Brightmoon - not camp, occupy - and . . . well, I will rescind my orders to the Snake Men."

Angella gasped, then grunted in shame. "Damn you."

Hiss's lips upturned in a sinister grin. "Just think, Queen Angella . . . 'The Enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"I am well aware of that, Hiss," Angella said. "But remember this and remember this well - we are not friends. And when this is over, it is you we shall be fighting next."

King Hiss said nothing, but bowed and smiled simply.

***

Hordak walked along the coast and frowned inwardly. The destruction he had wrought to the Golden Isles had reminded him of his early days on Etheria. Ahhhh, there was nothing like the first time you crush your peoples spirits and capture them for later slave labor . . .

But the operations here on Eternia would have to wait. Etheria was a concern. The Horde Troopers were almost ready to be marched back to the portal and to Doom Tower. With the news of King Hiss taking over Brightmoon, the Fright Zone was obviously his next choice.

"_You're making a mistake._"

Hordak spun around and saw Skeletor standing there, staring at him. His first reaction was kill-shot, but quickly realized it was futile. This was transmitted hologram.

"Skeletor. What do you want?"

"_You're making a mistake, Hordak. King Hiss is expecting you to take your forces to back Doom Tower. It's there he'll push you further and further back._"

"What do you mean?"

"_King Hiss is after you, Hordak. You. He'll attack Doom Tower, but I know for a fact you have the manpower to deflect his attacks. He's not concerned for Etheria. It's Eternia he wants. Attack Eternia and he'll HAVE to divert his forces back here._"

"And that'll allow me to uproot his army AND the Great Rebellion from Brightmoon."

"_Exactly._"

Hordak sneered. "Why are you telling me this, Skeletor? What do you have to gain from giving me this information?"

"_I was thrown out of Snake Mountain, Hordak. I'm not part of this. In fact, I'm content to just sit at the sidelines and watch as my two greatest rivals - you and Hiss - destroy each other while two of my greatest enemies - He-Man and She-Ra - get stuck in the middle. Bare in mind, Hordak, I'm only telling you this because it is my best interest._"

Hordak smiled broadly. "That's something I respected in you, Skeletor. It's your ability to plot and plan for yourself."

Skeletor returned the smile. "_It's why I betrayed you, Hordak. Happy hunting._"

The hologram faded away and Hordak pressed a button his wrist. "Grizzlor, cancel the evacuation. Prepare a strike force of 800 Troopers to head to the Vine Jungle on my command."

***

She-Ra and the rest of the Heroic Warriors prepared themselves to leave. As per King Randor's orders, they were to move to the Central Tower. Emissaries would soon be arriving from the other kingdoms to meet and plan the next maneuvers to put an end to the Snake Men/Horde War.

"She-Ra, I must speak with you and He-Man," the Sorceress said then with urgency. She-Ra nodded and she and He-Man joined the Sorceress in a private room.

"What is it, Sorceress?" asked He-Man.

"King Hiss took a legion of 10,000 to Etheria," Sorceress replied. "He has taken Brightmoon, forcing Queen Angella to allow the Snake Men to camp there."

"No," muttered She-Ra. "We must free them."

The Sorceress shook her head. "Their alliance specifically states that Hiss will not harm any of Angella's people. King Hiss is a man of word."

"We need to stay here, She-Ra," He-Man said.

"But . . . He-Man, we need to free them."

"Soon enough, She-Ra. But 10,000 warriors is too much. Don't worry we'll take care of that when the time comes."

"And just when will that time come, He-Man? When!? Eternos has fallen! Brightmoon has been taken!"

The Sorceress interjected. "And Hordak is the next target, She-Ra. It's a peaceful occupation, lasting only as long as it takes for Doom Tower to fall. His forces will leave after that."

"And how can I trust that, Sorceress?" She-Ra countered.

"You'll just have to!" He-Man argued.

"Damn it! I'm not going to put up with - "

"CHILDREN!" The two looked around and found Man-At-Arms standing at the doorway. 

"This isn't the way to end this war. We need to get to Central Tower and plot out our next move. She-Ra, Eternos takes priority. Not because of your parents or our people or even Teela - but because it's more important. 

"Let's face facts: now that Eternos has fallen, the rest of Eternia is open to attack. Nothing is protected with Eternos gone. We have to meet with the other kingdoms and figure out what to do next and fast. Does that mean we're not worried about Brightmoon? No, it doesn't. But historically, Hiss is willing to keep his word. He's not worried about mass destruction and he doesn't want Etheria. He's just camping out at Brightmoon so that he has a better chance at taking down Hordak's headquarters.

"Our best bet right now," Man-At-Arms continued, "is to get some sort of reconnaissance going on at Brightmoon. A spy. Someone to let us know exactly what is going on over there. That way we can keep a concise view on Etheria while we deal with Eternos. Agreed?"

She-Ra nodded resigningly. "Agreed. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just letting my feelings get the best of me . . ."

Man-At-Arms smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it. Trust me, I'm just dying to get in there and get my little girl out of there. For all I know, she could be . . ."

"Duncan," Sorceress cut in. "She's safe."

He looked over at her, a bit surprised. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just am . . ."

***

__

The fog seemed to lift around Teela, but she a sudden cold overcome her. For a moment - just for a moment - she felt lost. Why was she pregnant? Why was naked? Why did she have wings? And then things grew warm again and the questions faded immediately.

The jungle was far behind her, as were the ruins. Now Teela walking across a hilly area, wading through long, green grass. She still felt drawn forward, knowing that where she needed to be was ahead. The fog had returned, settling low and along the grass. Teela enjoyed it looking at it and kept walking. The sky was bright blue with large puffy clouds, indicating that it was morning.

After walking down another hill, Teela came face to face with a strange sight. A tall pillar, at the top of which was a fire. She suddenly knew she needed to get up there. Teela smiled as her wings unfolded. They felt much stronger than they had when she started out.

They flapped on her mental command and Teela hovered for a moment, her naked, pregnant body now airborne. She flew to the top of the pillar, and found a large a man, covered in armor standing in the middle of a ring of fire.

"Life within, life without," said the armored man.

Teela didn't quite understand, but nodded anyways. The man reached down and pulled something out of the fire. It was a dark and long. A torch, with a fire blazing at the top. He handed it to Teela.

"This will help you."

Teela smiled. "Thank you."

Holding up the torch, Teela flew back down to the hill and began her walk forward once more.

***

Along the northern coast of the Dark Hemisphere, Evil Lynn stared out upon the sea and thought of Skeletor's gambit. It would be risky, this little plan of his, and would be hard to pull off. But Evil Lynn found herself trusting Skeletor's judgement - for once.

His new ally - this one-handed Kloboid named Karg - was making good on his deal. This may just work. Maybe . . .

"Thoughts, Evil Lynn?" questioned Tri-Klops from behind.

"His plan. I'm curious. Does he believe that Hordak will channel the power of the Elders to banish the Snake Men army?"

"Yes, he does."

"Do you agree?"

"I do."

Evil Lynn nodded. "If that happens, then such power would force the Great Eye of the Universe to open. Grayskull's power would be up for grabs."

"That's correct."

"And you think that he can do that? You believe that Skeletor can get into Grayskull before the Eye opens two days later at moonrise?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"I'm not sure, Tri-Klops. Just how does Skeletor plan on getting into Grayskull this time? Knocking?"

Tri-Klops grinned. "There's a rumor, Evil Lynn, of a silly little scientist. It seems he's created a new kind of teleportation device. Something about the harmonics of the universe. Mythological science stuff."

"Does it work."

"We don't know for sure yet, but rumors indicates it."

"What's this device called?"

"The Cosmic Key."


	8. Fates of Men and Women

Chapter Seven

"Fates of Men and Women"

Night passed over Eternia, washing it with an uncomfortable small amount of moon and star light. When the sun finally did dawn, it was crimson and the omens of its rise spread like wildfire. Chaos seemed to grasp every kingdom and every race as word of wars and army marches touched the four corners of the planet.

He-Man stood on the top of Central Tower and looked out upon the horizon, his thoughts racing with the events of late. The rise of the Snake Men. The return of the Great Towers. The Horde/Snake Men war. Even before that . . . an emotional reunion with his twin sister and the liberation of Brightmoon.

"Hey, He-Man, you okay?"

The hero of Eternia turned around and found Orko behind him. "I'm . . . I'm okay, all things considered. I bet you wish you were still on Trolla, though?"

Orko shrugged. "Well, yeah. I suppose so. But I'm supposed to be here, right? You know, royal duty and all."

He-Man laughed for the first time in a few days. "Yeah. Well, I'm glad you're here. Do me a favor, will you? Try and keep morale up a little bit. We've got to keep people's spirits up."

"Sure thing, He-Man."

Orko saluted and made for the stairs. He-Man grinned, but it faded away as he heard Man-At-Arms arrive.

"We've received a few messages regarding our pleas for help. Most of the roads have been cut off," Man-At-Arms explained.

"By whom? Snake Men?"

Man-At-Arms shook his head. "No. Worse. The Horde."

"What?!"

"Hordak's made his move. Quite bold too. He's blocked the roads between the different kingdoms, but hasn't attacked anyone yet."

"Send a message to the other royal family members - King Stephan and Queen Johanna - and inform them to brace for battle. Has there been any word from the Avions and Insectoids? What happened to Buzz-Off and Stratos?"

"They don't know. But it will be hard to get their assistance now that the Horde have set up camp in the Vine Jungle."

"Right. Looks like it's just us, then. Assemble everyone in the Main Hall. It's time we do something about this war."

***

"Doom Tower," muttered King Hiss as he examined the monitor that displayed the large fortress of the Horde. "For years, it has stood on Etheria, it's darkness spreading across the planet. I intent on ridding Etheria of that darkness."

"When?" questioned Angella.

"Soon enough, my dear. Soon enough. My forces are still preparing an attack plan, and I'm still armoring my Snake Men. But trust me, Angella, this will be a fitting victory."

Just then, a communicator on King Hiss' belt beeped. He grabbed it and spoke into it. "This is King Hiss."

"_King Hiss, this is Snake Face at Eternos. We have a development. Hordak has taken North Eternos and Western Eternos. The kingdoms of King Stephan and Queen Johanna have fallen to Horde rule._"

Hiss snarled. "Damn! All right, Snake Face! Prepare the teleporter. I'll be at Eternos within the hour. Hiss out."

"What about Doom Tower and the Fright Zone?" questioned Angella.

"Rattlor will carry out my orders. Don't worry, Angella, all will come together as planned."

***

_Pregnant, winged, naked, and torch-bearing, Teela strode forth. The sand beneath her feet squished between her toes. The sound of the ocean churning before her was soothing to her ears. She close now, so close. Something was going to happen so to her. Something that would decide her fate . . . her destiny. Whether or not Teela would live or die._

Just as the ocean reached it's farthest of the beach, Teela saw a figure wading out in the water, the surf swirling around her. Teela moved forward, holding her torch above her head. The surf wrapped around her naked, protruding abdomen and naked flesh as she moved towards the figure.

As she drew closer, the figure's body became more apparent. It was woman, with long flowing red hair, all in a stark white dress.

"You are you?" asked Teela, her wings out above the water.

The woman turned to Teela, and revealed her face to be completely blank. Not one feature on it. Teela knew somewhere in her heart that she should have gasped, but it didn't seem to affect her.

"Death seeks you, even now . . ." a mouth-less voice sang to Teela. "You must face it with the power you have been given."

***

King Hiss arrived at Eternos and immediately saw Snake Face making for an upper corridor. "Snake Face!" called the King of the Snake Men.

Snake Face turned around and bowed to Hiss. "My apologies, my king. I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"No need. Where are you heading?"

Snake Face lead King Hiss in the opposite direction he had been heading. "We found a room we had previously overlooked. There was a comatose female inside on life support machines. I felt it best to take her off it. Save power for the weapons."

King Hiss grasped hold of Snake Face's neck. "WHAT?! I ordered no civilians killed!"

"She was the Captain of the Royal Guard!" choked Snake Face. "Her condition was fatal . . ."

"Teela," Hiss muttered, dropping Snake Face. "He-Man's little crush, Man-At-Arm's daughter. A good bargaining chip. And you sought to kill her?!"

The pair entered Teela's room and King Hiss saw the charged and beaten form of Teela on the bed. "I am sorry, my king. I was not thinking . . ."

King Hiss eyed Teela's snake staff in the corner. "No. You weren't. And I have an idea."

"What kind of idea is that, my king?"

"I will heal her. When she comes awake, I will take command of her mind. Teela will be my bride."

"Can you awaken her from this death?"

"The injuries must be healed first. Her mind will take work."

***

__

Teela stood in front of the faceless woman and sudden felt afraid. "Something is happening. Out beyond the ocean."

"A test of strength, Teela," said the woman. "A force wants to take as it's own. You can overcome it very easily . . . but first, you must overcome something else."

"What?"

"Death. Prepare yourself. Destiny awaits."

The oceans began to vanish, as did the woman. The water was suddenly gone. A great and grave darkness overcame Teela and the landscape around her. Her heart thundered as a sudden cold chilled her naked flesh.

And then the darkness changed, suddenly hurling itself into a shape before. The fog that has persisted to follow returned, becoming like a background to her. The darkness reformed itself, long tentacles swirling out around it.

Death. This was death.

It's coldness reached and touched Teela, causing her body to wish there was something to cover her. Her belly felt numb. The torch began to dim. Her wings began to freeze up. She wanted to give up suddenly, and give into the darkness of death before her.

***

"You've healed her wounds, master!" Snake Face exclaimed as the light from King Hiss' hand faded. Teela's burns were refreshed before smooth, tender flesh. Beast-Man's wounds were nothing more than light scars on her torso. "She should spring to life at any moment and come under your spell!"

"No," King Hiss said then. "Her mind . . . her spirit it too far away from this body anymore . . . I can not bring it back. My spell to bring her back and fall in love with me has failed."

***

__

"No," Teela whispered as the tentacles began to wrap around her. She lifted up the torch, feeling more determined to not give in to this. Her protruding abdomen suddenly felt warm and alive with a child. Her wings broke from the growing ice, getting larger and prepared.

"NO!"

She wings flapped and she spun around, the now gigantic flames of the torch setting the tentacles aflame. The fires of the torch spread throughout the tentacles, burning them away and moved towards the core of the darkness. It suddenly got fire, and it looked as if the surface was melting away.

Teela's wings grew huge. Death needed to now be pushed away for now and for a long time for her. Touching her abdomen, everything suddenly began clear. This dream . . . this vision . . . all these metaphors.

The torch was her strength. The wings were her heart. The pregnant womb was her life. As so, she pushed herself forward . . . and slammed right into the dark core of the Death!

Her womb lit up brightly as it touched the darkness. A cold cry emitted from the darkness and it dissipated from around her body.

Teela then stood. The fog began to grow bright and Teela smiled so widely, everything becoming so clear to her. "I'M ALIVE!" she cried out. "I'M ALIVE!"

She smiled and jumped up and down. Everything felt so good, so clean, so wonderfully new. Teela then saw shadows form from the fog, and become alive. First there was the blacksmith. Her stepped up to her and touched her wings.

When he did, Teela's felt her heart grow stronger. The wings disappeared and in the place of her blacksmith, stood Duncan.

"I am your past, your present, and your future," he said to her. "I love you Teela. My daughter."

He then stepped away. The two statues came from the fog and their stone hands touched Teela's belly. It faded and Teela felt rejuvenated. The two statues suddenly became He-Man and Prince Adam.

"We love you," He-Man and Prince Adam said as one. "We are the ones that would gladly exchange our lives for yours."

They then stepped away. The armored man walked from the fog and touched her torch. The torch disappeared and Teela felt her body grow stronger. The armored man then transformed into King Randor.

"The kingdom loves you," Randor said. "I am the one you serve and serves you in duty."

And then all four of them faded away. Teela felt a dress come around her flesh, giving her clothing for the first time since this dream started.

"Teela . . ." The faceless woman appeared and stepped up to her.

"You never answered my question," Teela stated. "Who are you?"

The faceless woman's hair covered her face for a second and then when it passed, she was stood revealed. "I am Teelana," said the woman. And then something happened to Teelana. The headdress of the Sorceress appeared on her head. "I am the Sorceress. Most of all . . . I am your mother."

Teela's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I gave you up to your father for your own good, my dear. It has been so hard for the both of us. I've watched you from afar and know of the hardships you've had . . . and you'll continue to have."

"You mean I won't remember any of this?"

"No."

"Will you?"

"Yes. I guided you through this, Teela, because it is what you had to do. You saved yourself, Teela. But I will tell you this . . . I love you. You may not remember it. But I do love you, my long lost daughter."

Teela wasn't sure how to answer, but only nodded and stepped forward. The two embraced strongly. "I love you too," she gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The Sorceress stepped away then. "Come awake, Teela. Come alive."

The fog then overcame Teela.

There was light.

***

"Master!" yelped Snake Face as King Hiss made for the door. "She's waking up!"

King Hiss turned on his heel and watched as the delicate female form of Teela shifted awake. "What . . . what . . . happened? Where am I?" she moaned as she sat up in her bed.

"The spell worked!" Hiss gasped quietly. He walked towards her. "Teela! My love! You have awoken!"

She looked up at him. "I thought I had this dream, but I don't remember it . . . something about an outside force . . . trying to control me. I don't remember . . ."

King Hiss handed her her staff. "My dearest Teela, do not fret. I have rescued you from death's icy grasp. Here is your staff."

Teela took from Hiss and weighed it in her hands. "No . . . I saved myself."

That's when she busted into action. The staff spun around and slammed King Hiss in the face. She then smashed the end into Hiss' gut, causing him to stagger back. Before Snake Face could move, Teela flipped up and went back to the window.

Snake Face lunged, but Teela sent a piece of life-support machinery sailing towards him. It clobbered him, causing the stone Snake Man to fall against King Hiss. Teela jumped and flipped over the bed, and made for the door.

Snake Men jumped into action. She dodged them and ran down the corridor. "Snake Men, all over the Palace. What have I missed?"

Two long arms then shot towards her. Teela leapt up and dodged them. Her foot landed firmly on Sssqueeze's face. "Don't think so!"

Sssqueeze stumbled back and Teela flipped at a window. Snake Men were coming down from both sides. 

So, Teela leapt out the window.

King Hiss rushed over and looked to see where she landed. He found nothing. "Find her! She couldn't have gone far!"

As the King Hiss and the Snake Face rushed to the ground, a sudden explosion forced them back. Teela flew by, riding on a Laser Bolt. She revved the engines and blasted forward. The Snake Men tried to keep up, but when Teela launched into the air, they knew they were too late.

Hiss sneered. "There goes our bargaining chip . . ."

***

He-Man studied She-Ra's map. "According to our informant, Kowl, the Snake Men are prepping for a battle in three days," she explained. "But that's only if King Hiss doesn't return sooner."

"Return?" questioned Man-At-Arms, looking exhausted.

"Kowl has reason to believe he's returned to Eternia. To Eternos, for that matter."

"Why?"

"We don't know."

Man-At-Arms groaned. "Can you show us the - " But Duncan didn't get a chance to continue. The doors creaked open, revealing a striking person on the other side.

Teela smirked smugly, dressed in a hooded robe over a nursing gown. "Hey guys. Miss me?"


	9. Poor Tiddings

Chapter Eight

"Poor Tidings"

"TEELA!"

Man-At-Arms shot up from his chair - it flew back, crashing onto the floor - and shot over like a bat outta hell. "TEELA!" he yelled again. Throwing his arms around her, he pulled her tightly against him. "My daughter . . . my sweet little girl . . ."

She closed her eyes. "Dad . . . oh father . . ."

He pulled back. "Look at you! You're all healed!"

"Yeah . . . yeah I am. I guess."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and King Hiss was standing there, going on about something and treating my like I was wife or something. I don't know. I think he was trying to cast some sort of spell on me or something."

He-Man walked over, and hugged her. Teela embraced him and - much to He-Man's surprise - gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank the Ancient's you're alive," He-Man said.

Teela stepped back. "Well, listen, I'm glad everyone is so happy I'm alive, but we still have a lot of work today. King Hiss has taken the Palace and Eternos, as I'm sure you're aware. I got some pictures saved on the Laser Bolt. I did an quick fly-by when I escaped."

Man-At-Arms nodded. "Roboto, go download those pictures. We'll take an hour break."

The others quickly exited the room, allowing Man-At-Arms to smother his daughter in hugs. "I was so worried about you," he yearned, tearing beginning to bud in his eyes. "I was so, so worried about you."

"We both were," He-Man followed-up. "You don't know how it good it feels to know you're safe, alive and perfectly healthy!"

She smiled. "Thank you. But . . . where's Adam?"

He-Man looked to Man-At-Arms. "He's at a secure location . . ."

Teela nodded. "Oh. That's too bad. I wanted to talk to him."

He-Man perked an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Well, I'm sure he's happy to see me too, guys. And I've got something personal I want him to know. Don't worry about it."

Man-At-Arms looked at He-Man for a second, then went back to snuggling his little girl.

***

Queen Johanna, daughter of Miro and younger sister of Randor, watched in horror at the sight below. As the ruler of North Eternos, she was given the kingdom by her father and has safeguarded since she was made its queen. Up until last night, things were going fine.

Up until last night.

The entire kingdom of Eternos - including Eternos itself, North Eternos, West Eternos, and South Eternos - had been warned about the impending war between the Horde and the newly-released Snake Men. It wasn't until Eternos itself fell that Johanna began to fear for her people.

But it was not the Snake Men that attacked her kingdom. No. It was the Horde. Hordak's robotic army struck fast and hard. And now, chained on the balcony of her palace, she was forced to watch her people marched through the rainy streets of North Eternos into the center, where they would kept during the war.

"I can't believe this," she muttered.

"It's only temporary," Hordak said from behind. "If King Hiss wants to attack my targets, then I'll attack his."

"Curse you, Hordak. Curse you for this . . . and for what you did to my brother."

To that, Hordak grinned. "Funny. It was his advice that led to this attack. Keldor . . . Skeletor. It's all relative."

Just then, Hordak's communicator began to beep. He answered it. "Hordak, this is Mantenna. Scouts have reported Snake Men on the northern roads. King Hiss has sent them this way."

"Then the time has come," Hordak replied. "Prepare our troops for battle on the farmlands at the outskirts of North Eternos."

***

Kowl soared through the high branches of the Whispering Woods, careful not to attract any attention from the Snake Men below. He then pressed a button his little communicator. It sent a pulse all the way to Eternia, where the Sorceress of Grayskull received it.

A small portal opened and Kowl flew in . . .

. . . And reappeared in the throne room of Grayskull. The Sorceress smiled, as did She-Ra. "Good to see you again, Kowl."

"Woo woo. Good to see you too, She-Ra! But I'm afraid I have news."

"What kind of news, Kowl?"

"King Hiss is going to attack the Fright Zone and Doom Tower tomorrow. 6,000 Snake Men are marching out of Brightmoon tomorrow morning and making for the Fright Zone. The other 4,000 will be waiting at Brightmoon for back-up."

She-Ra placed a hand on Kowl's shoulder. "Tell Angella to have patience. We are working as fast as we can to save them."

Kowl nodded, then reentered the portal. She-Ra sighed and shook her head. "If King Hiss wasn't at Brightmoon . . ."

"Evil can not conquer evil," Sorceress said then. "Evil will only devour itself. That is why we must fight this war."

***

As the evening hours began to pass, exactly 1,000 Horde Troopers stood on the once fruitful farming plains on the outskirts of North Eternos. Blocking the road, these robotic warriors hoped to fight off the incoming waves of Snake Men. A little under 1,000 Snake Men warriors had been spotted marching up the north-faring roads towards the kingdom. A slight advantage.

It wasn't long until the Snake Men were in sight. Their armor glinting in the twilight hours, weapons raised. They hissed and cackled and snarled.

The Horde Troopers prepared themselves for battle. Their metallic coverings shined as well in the late hours, weapons aimed. They whirred and clicked and beeped.

"Not yet," said General Sunder advised, standing in the back on a small hill. He could see his counterpart on the other side, whipping at the Snake Men. According to the Horde files, the one in charge of this operation was Sssqueeze.

Sssqueeze let out a horn blow, causing the large army to come to a complete stop. Sunder nodded, realizing the move. Quite a good one. They were positioned nearly a mile away from the Horde Trooper lines, and they snarled.

"One minute count-down until attack. No movement. Complete silence," Sunder said. He decided to build-up the tension. Horde Troopers had no emotions, they were nothing more than machines. Strong, sturdy, and never stopping until destruction. While the Snake Men probably knew this, it would be best to remind them - and psyche them out.

Hisses and whispers filled the plains, as the Snake Men grew antsy. Sunder counted down from sixty. At thirty, he could tell a few waves of uneasiness were filling the cold hearts of the Snake Men. Part of him actually felt guilty and he hoped that Sssqueeze would surrender.

Sunder sighed. "One . . . zero."

Laser fire filled the air immediately. The Horde Troopers unleashed a barrage of energy beams unlike any other upon the forces of the Snake Men. An entire line fell to the ground, dead. Sunder was shocked to find that he was having trouble forgiving himself for such a terrible act.

"I hate death," he whispered.

At that moment, the Snake Men exploded and rushed towards the Horde Troopers. The battle erupted. It was time. Sunder ordered arms of the Troopers around, breaking through a charge line of the Snake Men. In short time, the once beautiful fertile farm field had become a mixture of bloody Snake corpses and shattered Horde Troopers.

The battle lasted a few more hours, but it was obviously within the first one who would be the victor. General Sunder smiled, realizing just how great of a general he was. And how much it pained him to be that way.

***

Night was over. The morning sun came and shined upon Eternia. Teela awoke early from her bed in the Central Tower and found herself making immediately for the top of the Tower. She found He-Man standing there as well, watching the sunrise.

"He-Man?" she asked.

He turned towards her, happy. "Good morning, Teela."

"Good morning. I was hoping to see the sunrise. I never had a good chance to see it from here."

"It's quite a view, as you can tell."

She nodded and looked out as the sun rose brightly from above a rim of mountains south of their position. The bright light shone through the breaking clouds, illuminating them beautifully. Orange, yellow . . . red.

"We're in for quite a day," He-Man stated.

"Indeed. What's that old adage?"

"'Red at night, sailor's delight. Red in the morning, sailor's take warning,'" He-Man quoted. "Teela, I feel so much stronger with you alive and well. With you here, I feel like I can actually make a difference."

"I'm sure you can," Teela answered, placing her hand on his. "I'm sure you can. Now come on, let's go save the world."


	10. Foreshadowing

Chapter Nine

"Foreshadowing"

"BEAT THE DRUMS OF WAR! SOUND THE HORNS OF BATTLE!" King Hiss proclaimed, urging his Snake Men forward. "GO FORTH! GO FORTH, MY WARRIORS AND FIGHT THE BATTLE THAT WILL BRING US ALL VICTORY!"

6,000 Snake Men thundered out of Brightmoon and began the march towards the Fright Zone. Rattlor was in command of this wave, with King Hiss cheering them on from the Castle. His words intoxicated the Snake Men, causing them to grow strong with boiling blood. No drink was needed, no food wanted, no rest necessary. Only the words of their master - the great King Hiss - caused their great march to go on at such an amazing pace.

The great and mighty King Hiss. He who lead them into battle with the warriors and tribes of old. The one who protected them while trapped in the Void. The King that freed them into this world, allowing their power to be replenished.

Powerful King Hiss, who now promised victory and strength against the enemy. The battle would be long and hard, but all would be right and it would only make the victory even greater.

"They will win," Hiss said to Angella from the balcony as the army faded in the distance.

"I hope so. If only to rid this peaceful place of you, I hope you win."

King Hiss laughed. "You will thank me when this is over."

"You're being overconfident," Angella told him. "Your forces on Eternia were beaten last night. 1,000 Snake Men widdled down to 400 in a matter of nine hours."

"A mistake and a loss, but nothing I can't recover from. Besides . . .thisssss isssss the true victory."

Boots and feet thundered against the ground and the Whispering Woods faded behind the grand army. Before them was the barren land of the Fight Zone . . . with the dark, tall visage of Doom Tower now appearing far before them. It would take another twenty-four hours to reach at their pace and size, but it was there, ready for their arrival.

***

Hordak grunted and snorted. Impressed with the work that General Sunder had done in North Eternos, he sent him back to Etheria to prepare a defense against the Snake Men. 700 still remained from the battle of the North Eternos, but now there was little time to decide what to do next.

All route north and to the other kingdoms were blocked. Eternos was still held - and held well - by the Snake Men. North and West Eternos were under direct control of Hordak, as were the Golden Isles. The war was overtaking the entire Light Hemisphere, mostly because there wasn't much to be offered on the Dark Hemisphere.

"_Curious, aren't you?_" asked a voice from behind.

"Skeletor . . ." Hordak turned around and faced the holographic image of Snake Mountain's former master. "What do you want now?"

"_You're curious how you can defeat King Hiss and his army? He has 6,000 Snake Men marching towards Doom Tower and you're curious as to how to stop them. You know how . . ._"

Hordak sneered at the hologram. "No. I will not do that. I gave up those teachings along time ago. I told you when we first met that it was all a guise."

"_You still know how to do it. You can still channel the power._"

"No. And that is final!"

"_All right, fine. But when the time comes, I'll be the only one you can come to because only I have the amulet._"

The hologram faded and Hordak stomped his foot, then snorted.

***

Swift-Wind soared across the Mystic Mountains and She-Ra found herself shaking her head once more in regret. She contacted the Central Tower and linked up with He-Man. "No sign of them," she reported. "Whatever happened to Buzz-Off and Stratos, it wasn't here."

"Avion and Insectia are staying out of this. They insist on only being involved if Buzz-Off and Stratos say so. They're plan on the Horde and the Snake-Men destroying each other."

"With us to clean up the mess."

"Of course. We're on our own. Everyone has upped their defenses and are just watching to see what happens. Best to return, She-Ra. We need you back here. It's time. If we're going to fight this war on our own, then we might as well get moving."

She-Ra nodded and shot back towards the Sands of Time. Her thoughts immediately went towards Etheria and was quickly concerned for the safety and well-being of the Great Rebellion. There was still 4,000 Snake Men stationed at Brightmoon, keeping over them with keen eyes.

But if this plan was to work . . .

They had all worked out a plan, one that would be dependent on many different variables. Sadly, it involved a lot of sitting and waiting for those variables to occur.

***

Doom Tower loomed now right before them, and General Sunder watched as the Snake Men marched forward at a pace unprecedented with any army he's ever dealt with. Shadow Weaver seemed comfortable with this.

"King Hiss has empowered his Snake Men," she observed. "They are far stronger and far more powerful than the ones that you faced on Eternia, General."

"I'm prepared. Hold off until they reached the farthest wall, then we'll hit them with Bat-Mechs and Battle Tanks."

General Sunder stared carefully at the movements of the army. They had come to a sudden stop. There was something odd in the center of their lines. Some of the Snake Men were busy with something on the ground. And then it came clear - a large, steel egg-shaped machine.

"NO!" shouted Sunder.

The machine activated, sending out streams of blue electricity through the air. A wave of blue light crossed the Snake Men, and came across Doom Tower. Lights blinked out, computers shut down, weapons died out, and - worst of all - the Horde Troopers all went powerless.

"What was that?" yelled Shadow Weaver.

Sunder gritted his teeth. "An Electro-Magnetic Pulse. It just shut down every piece of machinery in the Fright Zone. MODULOCK! We need all available units back Doom Tower immediately! Every tax collector unit and armed force unit are to report here YESTERDAY!"

"I will summon all of my strength and try and bring Hordak back to Etheria!" Shadow Weaver yelped.

"Make him aware of the situation. We may have to pull soldiers from Eternia back to here!"

It was then - then - the Snake Men surged forward.

***

"A WHAT?!" Hordak shouted.

_An Electro-Magnetic Pulse, my master,_ Shadow Weaver replied telepathically. _It could take up to twenty-four hours to recharge the Horde Troopers and the defensive weapons. I can power up the teleporter, though. Our only chance of survival is the immediate teleportation of all resources from Eternia back to Etheria._

"He had this planned out. Damn you, King Hiss! You had this planned out!"

_Master, we don't have much time! What is it you want me to do?_

"Use your power and anyone elses to energize the teleporter! I'll connect with my end. We'll be ready to return in two hours. Hordak out."

Johanna smiled. "Your little visit up and over with?"

Hordak scoffed, but didn't answer. He turned to Grizzlor. "Gather everyone up and head back to the Golden Isles IMMEDIATELY. We don't have much time."

***

In the northern Vine Jungle, just as the slopes of the Mystic Mountains become visible, a lone figure made for his destination. Using his walking stick carefully, the short, red-haired Thenorion named Gwildor produced his key from his long, blue jacket. He grumbled to himself about the old days, when locks were barely used. But of course, in this new age of war, locks were needed. And when locks were needed, so were locksmiths.

And Gwildor was, indeed, a locksmith.

He made his way into his home and immediately sat down and pulled out his greatest experiment - the Cosmic Key. There were still computations to made, along with a number of trial and test runs. His prototype was stored away in case something were to happen to this one.

As Gwildor finished computing the location of the greatest amount of energy source in the area - Castle Grayskull - there was a sudden knock at the door.

He hesitated for just a moment, and checked the outside monitor. He smiled. It was a fair-skinned, tall, beautiful woman. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes held a certain fire of life within them. It was as if he were staring at the most beautiful woman ever.

"I'm coming!" yelped Gwildor, setting down the Cosmic Key.

Gwildor opened the door and in walked the woman. "Hello. You must be Gwildor," said the woman. "I've heard of you." Her voice was light and sultry, beckoning his attention.

"Oh? How so?"

She smiled cutely. "You have . . . quite the reputation. As a locksmith, I hear you can open almost any door."

"Well, I don't know about that . . ."

"I've got a door that needs opening, Gwildor. Can you help me out with it?"

"I . . . uh . . . have some tools . . ."

She nodded. "Would you mind getting them out for me?"

Gwildor laughed and made for his toolbox. Just as he did, he saw - out of the corner of his eye - the woman pick-up the Cosmic Key.

"What's this?" she asked, studying it curiously.

"That's the Cosmic Key," he replied. "It can open a door to anywhere."

"Really? This may just be exactly what I'm looking for . . ."

"Huh?"

The woman suddenly lit up. Her body - her clothes - changed into someone that was far more recognizable to Gwildor.

Evil-Lynn.

"Thank you very much, worm!"

With that, she was gone in a flash.

***

Hordak walked out of the portal, his Horde Troopers right behind him. Doom Tower was shaking as the Snake Men launched boulders and fireballs at it. The Fright Zone was in terrible shape for such a battle. Hordak took immediate control of the situation.

"Shadow Weaver, take ten minutes and recuperate," he snarled. "Mantenna, Grizzlor, get to work on activating the degenerated Horde Troopers. Catra, General Sunder - get these Troopers to the front lines and hurry! As long as I live, Doom Tower and the Fright Zone SHALL NOT FALL!"


	11. Destiny's Battle

Chapter Ten

"Destiny's Battle"

Doom Tower rocked with an explosion. Hordak ignored, and remained on his throne. The room had been darkened, and no one dared enter as per his orders. Hordak brooded while the Snake Men's siege roared on outside his very walls. A display to his left showed just how much damage his headquarters had taken and just how many of his Horde Troopers were now destroyed.

There was a sudden beep from his communicator. Pulling himself away from his thoughts, he answered. "I asked not to be disturbed," he snapped.

"_Our western wall is under heavy fire," Mantenna reported. "My apologies, but I thought it best for you to be informed. If the western wall falls -_ "

Hordak snarled. "Our flanks will be fully exposed to any Snake Men coming in. Have the effects of the EMP worn off?"

"_Yes, master._"

"Energize the main cannons on all western towers and provide strict protection to the wall."

Mantenna acknowledged the order and Hordak clicked off. In the darkness of the throne room, Hordak's thoughts turned to an inescapable conclusion. Then Snake Men have been attacking Doom Tower for over twenty-four hours. In another twenty-four hours - if things continue on the present course - Doom Tower will fall. With reinforcements now marching out of Brightmoon, it may soon be over.

"I have no choice, then," Hordak whispered. He pressed his communicator. "Mantenna, prepare the teleporter."

***

King Hiss watched as the remaining 3,500 Snake Men marched out of Brightmoon towards Doom Tower. Tung Lashor was commanding them on, forcing them to move rather quickly. A smile crossed Hiss's face. "This is going work out just fine."

"I can't say I agree with you," Queen Angella replied. "In fact, for me it feels as though I'm handing over my kingdom to you."

"And just why is that . . . ?" Hissed groaned.

"Because despite the fact that you have marched your troops out of Brightmoon, but have still left enough of them to occupy my land."

"500 Snake Men hardly count as an occupational force, my lady."

She squinted and shook her head. "Curse you, Hiss, I've had enough."

Hiss laughed. "The sad thing is that there's nothing you can do about it!"

***

Skeletor stood atop the sand dune and looked out upon the swirling sea below and beyond him. A smile crossed his boney face - if that were possible - and he cackled a bit to himself. "I knew you would come, Hordak," he said.

"Don't rub it in, Skeletor," Hordak sneered from behind. "Name your price, then give me what I've come to retrieve."

Skeletor turned around. "I want a Horde Trooper processing machine. Now."

"Why? So you can build your OWN robotic army?"

Skeletor nodded. "Exactly."

Hordak snorted and then paused before finally nodded in consent. "Fine, fine. Just a moment." He pressed his communicator and was in immediate contact with Doom Tower. After he gave the order for immediate teleportation of the processor, he received a report on the situation. It could easily be another 18 hours until the Fright Zone fell.

As he closed up the communication, there was a sudden burst of light and energy. And then, a large, rectangular machine appeared behind Hordak. Skeletor walked over and examined it for a few moments before nodding and grinning.

"Excellent. Tri-Klops! Get Karg and order him to begin working on the Centurions!" Skeletor barked. He turned to face Hordak. "As for what you seek . . ."

Skeletor dug deep into his belt and pulled out a green orb set in a metal frame. He tossed to Hordak, who caught it. "Good. Now this will rid both worlds of the Snake Men for good."

"Enjoy the blast from the past, Hordak," Skeletor fired. "It's good to know all those years you told me that you learned nothing from the Elders was all a lie."

"I never said that."

"Oh yes you did," Skeletor countered. "But let's not worry about that now, Hordak."

Hordak snorted. "This is a dangerous game you play, Skeletor. I hope your ruse pays off in the end."

"You'll be the first to know, Hordak."

Hordak snorted again, then took off on his steed, the Mantisaur. He made for the west, and moved fast. The Mantisaur was one of the fastest creatures in the galaxy. He would soon reach his destination. For what he was about to do - he would need the help of those he least wanted it from.

***

Two hours later, He-Man and She-Ra raced towards Castle Grayskull, as per the telepathic request of the Sorceress. Whatever it was that she wanted, it was obviously quite urgent. She-Ra was very impressed by Battle Cat. While she flew in the air the back of Swift-Wind, Battle Cat kept one step ahead of them while on foot. The power of Grayskull was mighty enough to grant Cringer these incredible gifts. Very impressive.

As Castle Grayskull came into view, She-Ra set down and joined Battle Cat and He-Man on foot. They cleared the forest and saw the great Castle looming before them. The drawbridge was open, and a figure stood at the entrance waiting for them.

Hordak.

Both Swift-Wind and Battle Cat stopped and sneered at the villain. He-Man and She-Ra drew out their swords.

"I'm not here for a fight," Hordak spoke.

The Sorceress emerged behind him. "Hordak speaks the truth, He-Man and She-Ra. For what he knows and possess may just put an end to this war once and for all. Enter please."

The four followed Hordak and the Sorceress into the door of Castle Grayskull. He-Man was apprehensive at once, but reassured himself that the combined strengths of the Sorceress, She-Ra, Battle Cat, Swift-Wind, and himself could probably handle Hordak.

But still . . .

Entering into the Throne Room, the Sorceress motioned to Hordak. "Speak Hordak, and tell them of what you are and what you were. Tell them the story you spoke to me of."

Hordak nodded and straightened up. He pulled a small green-colored amulet. "This is the Gate of the Void. An ancient Amulet created by the Council of the Elders. It is what they used to open up the gateway into the Void and trap King Hiss and the Snake Men."

"How did you come about it?" questioned He-Man.

Hordak snarled. "1,000 years ago, Horde Prime sent me on an information-gathering mission to Eternia. I became an apprentice to the Council of Elders and learned their ways, while the entire time I passed the information onto Horde Prime. During my time with the Elders, King Hiss declared war on Eternia and sought the Great Towers with all of us might.

"Myself, the other apprentices, and the Great Council fought against King Hiss and used this Amulet to trap him in the Void. The Amulet was then given to me for safekeeping. A few years later, I betrayed the Elders and went back to Horde World. I took the Amulet with me.

"When I returned to Eternia, I took command of the stronghold of my former enemy - King Hiss- and lead an attack on the entire world. As I was forced to retreat, I accidentally left the Amulet at Snake Mountain. Skeletor must have found the Amulet after I left and that is most likely how he discovered the Snake Men's fate."

"And just how can that Amulet help us now?" asked He-Man. "It took so much power to force them into the Void the first time, why would it work a second time?"

"Because I plan on communicating and using the power of the Elders that is stored within these walls," Hordak answered.

"No," She-Ra snapped. "I will not stand idly by while this evil consorts with the power of Grayskull."

"That is not your decision," Hordak replied sharply. "Where is Adora? Her I can talk some sense in to."

"I speak for Adora," She-Ra said, looking hard at him. Hordak was a little thrown off by this. Before he could reply, the Sorceress cut in.

"I must commune with the powers of Grayskull, as well as others that are involved in the fate of Eternia. I will have an answer for you in just a moment."

The Sorceress got off the throne and walked in a door on the left wall. 

She closed it, then reached deep down with her mind and touched the heart of Castle Grayskull. Suddenly, she was in communication with a large number of entities.

"Light-Hope . . . what say you?" she asked. 

A living rainbow appeared in her mind. "_I disagree. Hordak is of great evil. He will only taint the power and spirit of Grayskull._"

"Zodak . . . what is the will of the Cosmic Enforcer?"

The red-armored alien arrived in her brain. "_My only role is to observe the forces of Good and Evil. But . . . this development does serve the good of the many and the balance. I agree._"

"Procrustus . . . what is your decision?"

The visage of the Ancient at the center of Eternia became apparent. "_It is for the good of both Eternia and Etheria. I agree._"

"First Ones . . . what is your casting vote?"

The fiery forms arrived in her thoughts. "_We disagree. Let Hiss destroy the Horde, and then deal with them._"

"Elders . . . whose forms are now great energy and power guiding Eternia and Grayskull through times certain and uncertain, whose power is now being asked of - what is your decision?"

The twenty-four members appeared to her and gave her the Sorceress's answer.

A moment later, she walked out and joined the others in the Throne Room. "It has been decided," she stated. "You will have access to the power of the Elders . . . but there is a price."

"What kind of price?" asked He-Man.

"One day after Hordak is given access to the power of the Elders, the Great Eye of the Universe will open on Grayskull. Whomever is in the seat of power when that occurs, will be given the incredible power of Grayskull. My power."

Hordak snorted. "I suppose that'll just mean you'll have to be sitting there when the moons rise."

The Sorceress nodded. "I must. This is a very dangerous game, Hordak. One that must be played very carefully. Now, take a moment and place the robes of the Elders on. Remove that armor. I must change into a different outfit that will best allow for the transfer of power."

"We'll need a distraction while I do this," Hordak stated clearly to He-Man and She-Ra. "I highly recommend that you strike while you can."

He-Man nodded. "Agreed. Good thing he had this planned out." He pulled out his communicator. "He-Man to Man-At-Arms. The word has been given, but with some slight alterations."

"_Oh? How so?_"

"I want you, Teela, and the Royal Guard here at Grayskull. I'll explain it all on the way." He then turned to the Sorceress. "Any way you can muster one more portal?"

"To Brightmoon?" questioned the Sorceress. "Yes. Who all is going?"

"Clamp Champ, Snout Spout, Extendar, Rio Blast, Rotar, and She-Ra."

Hordak laughed. "Only? You'll all be killed!"

"No we won't," snapped She-Ra. "Not if your little plan works."

***

One hour later, King Hiss watched as the streaming reports came in from Doom Tower. The western wall had fallen, and victory could easily be gained in a matter of hours. "Success!" he shouted. "You never should have gone to war with me, Hordak. Never ever. But I bet you're happy about this, Angella?"

The Queen sneered. "No. I'm not."

"I already told you, Angella. There's not a damn thing you can - "

At that moment, suddenly, a golden portal opened in the Brightmoon throne room. She-Ra and Swift-Wind flew out, along with Clamp Champ, Snout Spout, Extendar, Rio Blast, and Rotar. Hiss leapt out of the way, making for a corridor.

"You people! Secure the Castle!" shouted She-Ra. "Queen Angella, let's free your people! Again!"

Angella unfolded her wings and followed She-Ra and Swift-Wind out of the throne room and off a balcony. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" She-Ra yelled down.

Glimmer unleashed her energy beams at the Snake Men, as Bow did the same with his arrows. Madame Razz and Broom zipped across the kingdom, casting all the wrong spells the right way. The Twiggets launched themselves into battle. She-Ra released a telepathic cry to the animals of the Whispering Woods for their help and they came a running and fighting.

King Hiss slinked out of the shadows and watched as his diminished forces began to crumble. He turned to Kobra Khan. "Take command of the situation, Khan. I'm going to Eternos. Begin to withdraw and make for Doom Tower. You'll regroup there after we claim victory."

King Hiss pressed a button on his wrist, and he was instantly teleported away from Brightmoon and the chaos occuring there . . .

. . . To Eternos and the chaos happening there. King Hiss' jaw went slack as he witnessed what was happening. The Heroic Warriors not on Etheria were here, launching an attack. It was so . . . so foolish! Brightmoon was understandable. He had a smaller amount of troops stationed there, but here at Eternos . . . the Heroic Warriors were greatly outnumbered. Unless . . . unless Hordak was up to something.

"No . . . NO!" King Hiss reached in his pocket and retrieved the Snake Amulet that Marzo had given him. He had feeling he was going to need it.

***

Man-At-Arms and all of the Royal Soldiers from the Great Towers stood stationed outside of the Castle Grayskull. Teela rechecked her weapons. "I'm still not sure about this," she told He-Man as he passed her by.

"Neither am I, Teela. But we have no choice any more. Besides, as long as the Sorceress is sitting on the throne tomorrow at moonrise, everything will be alright."

She nodded and took hold of his hand. "Be careful, He-Man."

He smiled at her. "You too."

Teela leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He-Man blushed, then walked inside Castle Grayskull.

The Throne had undergone an incredible transformation. The statues of the Council of Elders had appeared along the sides. Two long tablet had been raised on both sides of the throne, the Great Eye sat closed behind it. Four pits leading into lava flows had opened.

Hordak stood in the middle of all this, wearing the robes on the Elders. The Sorceress was dressed in a white gown with crystals along the headdress. It allow her access to how much and what kind of power Hordak would be receiving.

"I'm ready," He-Man stated.

"As am I," Hordak replied.

The Sorceress nodded and placed her hands on Hordak's shoulders. Hordak held the Amulet of the Gate up and closed his eyes.

"I accept the power of the Elders."

He-Man gripped his sword as a wind began to take the room. The statues of the Elders began to groan and glow and the wind picked up. He looked towards the Sorceress, who looked like she was glowing a bit herself.

"As the Sorceress of Grayskull, I grant you access to the power of the Council of Elders. As keeper, I open the gates to allow you - Hordak, the former apprentice of their knowledge, the power of the Elders. MAY IT OCCUR!"

The entire castle began shake. Hordak and the Sorceress closed their eyes as the winds began to encircle them. Streams of energy shot forth from the walls - from the statues of the Elders - and struck Hordak, the Amulet and the Sorceress.

There was sudden burst of light and energy, and He-Man shielded his eyes as it centered on Hordak and the Sorceress.

And then . . . it was over.

The Sorceress let go of Hordak. Hordak opened his eyes and gasped. He stumbled back, his entire body coming aware of the power and responsibility within it. The Sorceress stepped back, but fell to the floor with exhaustion.

He-Man ran over and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he questioned immediately.

"Yes . . . yes . . . I need a few moments to rest."

Hordak turned to He-Man. "He-Man, we must move quickly. I have to confront King Hiss at Eternos if this power is to channel correctly."

"Right."

***

Skeletor stood proud and mighty as the Horde Troop processor marched out robotic warriors of HIS design. One wave was almost completed, with the second nearing its quota. He turned to Tri-Klops. "Report," he ordered.

"Hordak is on his way to Eternos with He-Man, most assuredly to confront King Hiss. Scouts on Etheria report that the traitor Kobra Khan is withdrawing the Snake Men towards Doom Tower."

"Have the Snake Men taken Doom Tower yet?"

"No."

"Too bad. But at least that will put the Horde out of commission for a little while. How fairs the combat at Eternos?"

"According to my Doom Seekers, the Heroic Warriors are holding their own for now."

Skeletor laughed. "Get the Cosmic Key prepped. As soon as this ends, we strike."

***

He-Man rode Battle Cat alongside Hordak on Mantisaur as Eternos came into view. Smoke clouds billowed from the city and the Palace as evidence that battle was taking place. He-Man hoped the Ram Man, Mekaneck and the other Heroic Warriors were up to this battle and were still even alive.

Suddenly, then, King Hiss jumped out in front of them. He leapt up into the air and kicked He-Man off of Battle Cat, then used the momentum of throw Battle Cat onto his back.

He then blasted Hordak with his magic. The Mantisaur screeched and Hordak was thrown off. "He-Man!" shouted Hordak. "Get to Eternos! You do not want to be here as Hiss and I do this!"

He-Man nodded, shocked at Hordak's sudden concern for him. He helped Battle Cat to his fight and hopped on his back. The pair made for Eternos.

Hordak and King Hiss circled each other, Amulets glowing. "So . . .this is it . . ." King Hiss seethed.

"Indeed it is."

The two lunged at each other. Just as Hiss grew close, Hordak grabbed hold of the Amulet and pointed it at him.

"BANISHMENT!" Hordak shouted. The Amulet exploded in energy. Hiss was blown away as streams of energy surged from the Amulet. A mighty wind whipped about, throwing King Hiss into the air. But it wasn't just King Hiss.

As He-Man arrived at Eternos, he was shocked to see all of the Snake Men lifted up into the air, all being linked by a stream of energy that surged from above.

On Etheria, She-Ra stood in amazement as streams of energy latched onto all of the Snake Men with the exception of Kobra Khan. They were then lifted into the air.

At Doom Tower, Shadow Weaver watched at the Snake Men fell to streams of energy, and then were lifted up into the air.

And then - in an incredible flash of light and sound - all of the Snake Men were gone. Hordak fell to his knees as King Hiss vanished from sight. The energy dwindled back into the Amulet. 

"Incredible . . ." Hordak breathed. He stood back up, and turned around.

And then he heard. It sounded like a whisper at first, but then it grew in volume and intensity. Hordak's Amulet felt heavy as the voice screamed itself back into existence.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

King Hiss pushed himself back onto Eternia, his Snake Amulet burning with energy. Behind him forced his Elite and the entire Snake Men army. "We will not be forced to return to the Void!" shouted King Hiss.

"YES YOU WILL!"

Hordak spun around, unleashing the power of his Amulet. It unleashed its energy streams once more, and attempted to swallow up the entire army. But then King Hiss moved forward with his own Amulet, which repelled the attempt.

The powers of both Amulets wanted to push the pair apart, blast them far away from each other. But King Hiss and Hordak both walked towards each other, the power of both Amulets flaring and igniting all around them. As Hordak and King Hiss marched to the other one, everything seemed to fade away except for the incredible power the Amulets were producing.

Closer and closer they walked, the power conflicting and contradicting each other as they neared one another. It was all crashing together . . . more and more . . .

And then . . .

And then the Amulets slammed into each other.

And both shattered.

A white-hot intensity exploded. Pure, incredible, ancient power weaved and smashed into the wide, uncontroling open. Both Hiss and Hordak were blinded by this . . . and then . . . then . . .

Hordak flew backwards, the energy dissipating. His robes tore from him, and he now lay naked and powerless. A form appeared behind him - Shadow Weaver - and she took him into her arms. In a flash, they were gone from Eternia.

King Hiss fell to ground, his false skin seered off from his viper-body. All that remained of his Snake Men was Tung Lashor, Rattlor, Sssqueeze, and Snake Face. They lifted the body of their master and marched off with him.

***

He-Man nodded and smiled as the Snake Men moved north. "Should we follow?" asked Mekaneck.

"No, don't bother," He-Man replied. He started up the stairs towards the Palace. "Get to work on freeing the civilians and Royal Guards. Contact Man-At-Arms, too, and tell him to remain at Castle Grayskull until the Sorceress is secured with its power."

"Yes sir."

Just as He-Man was about to enter the Palace doors, he heard a peculiar sound. It sound like a strange sort of song. He turned around . . . just in time to see a large blue portal open. Dark armored robotic warrior marched out, followed by Tri-Klops and Trap-Jaw.

"We have you surrounded," Tri-Klops shouted. "Surrender."

He-Man pulled out his Power Sword. "Never!"

And that's when two more portals opened . . .

And somewhere, out there, Skeletor cackled in victory.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Look for "Masters of the Universe: The Crossroads of Destiny - Book Three: Beyond" coming soon!


End file.
